Blood is thicker than water Vol 1
by CHEESEPUFF fg
Summary: AU,My first fic so please be nice. Everything in Ninjago's history books was wiped clean 6 months ago,now all of history is up for debate and Officer Rick's ward Liam Montgomery seems to be in the middle of e only problem is the boy has amnesia. Epilogue now up Vol.1 in my storyline
1. Introducing Officer Rick's crazy life

**AN-this is my first attempt at a fanfic please leave constructive critisism if you don't like it.** **Also if you have any burning questions please PM me,due to the fact that I'm writing this on the app I can't PM people unless they PM me first,and I don't have a spell check so tell me if anything is written wrong** **if i must put a diclaimer it shall be I don't own any of the characters except my OC's,I own the story and some of the Laws are made up** **...I don't know how to linebreak so I'll put ...** "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb"...I think it's a Bible quote,I wouldn't know,I'm not religious,but the quote means that blood spilled in battle creates stronger relationships than simply being related to someone.

 **New Ninjago City-Now**

As Rick left his work at the Police Station and headed home he wondered what his ward,Liam was doing. Liam had only been living with him for 5 months and had proved to be hard to keep an eye on,as the 16 year old seemed to be constantly forgetting the rules Rick had established with him when he first moved in. However,Rick knew it wasn't the boys fault, he did suffer from amnesia after all,he was only trying to get his memory back.

When Rick had first met Liam Montgomery he'd thought the boy was trying to escape the police because he was part of a gang,the teen's blond hair with the last few centimeters dyed light green and the very tips dark green,along with his black hoodie with white detailing,and his big leather boots made the boy look slightly agressive. However,after being questioned by the part time teen worker,Nicole,who was asked to talk to him because she was 2 years older than him and with her pitch black hair with light blue highlights,the girl seemed to put him at ease.

He'd confessed he'd been living on the move,sofa-surfing sometimes,for the past month when he'd lost his memory and had woken up at the base of the steps to Borg Tower in the middle of the night. If Rick was going to be honest with himself,the night that Liam claimed to have woken uo with no memories was the same night all of Ninjago changed. Almost all of Ninjago's history was now up for debate as there was no solid proof for any of it. However,it had been agreed that the age of the Ninja and Elemental Masters was about a century ago. Liam was a strong believer in the theory of the 17 relms,the idea that Ninjago exsisted in the same plane of exsistance as another 16 relms,however Liam personally doubts the exsistance of "The Green Ninja" who was supposedly the leader of a team of 6 ninja who were some of the most powerful Elemental Masters of all time,The Green Ninja,(or The Golden Ninja as some people suspected the two ninja were the same due to the fact that both lead teams of ninja who were powerful Masters,this to is up for debate due to the fact that one team was larger than the other) was also supposedly the Grandson of The First Spinjitzu Master,who Liam also believes didn't exsist,despite the fact that if he did exsist the FSM wolud be backing up the relm theory Liam is so fond of.Liam also doubts the exsistance of the Elemental Masters,Ghosts,Dragons,Djinn and Androids with emotions.

Thinking about his open,yet very close minded ward,Rick shook his head. He arrived home,unlocked his front door,and just as he'd expected,Liam was out and about,not staying inside doing his homework like he should be. Rick got out of work at midday so he could let Liam be a "regular teen" and leave the house and socialise ,ect.

Now Rick had to seach the entire of New Ninjago City for his ward.

 **Thank you for reading this,I bounced ideas off of my friend DemonGuest but she has no idea what's going on with this story. Also the Ninja and elemental masters are still alive,despite what the citizens of Ninjago seem to think.This will be updated if I get enough reviews and when I have written the next chapter.**


	2. Slither Pit

A.N.-Guess who figured out how to upload chapters!

strongI've decided to add a rule about this story...I will answer any questions asked in the reviews,however if your question is not answered it means that it will be answered before the end of the story,so Bookkeeper2004(Epic name by the way) and SkyTalon you shall have to wait for the answer to your question.

However DemonGuest,who was my first ever reviewer and due to the fact that she's a guest her review was blocked before I turned off guest review block,gets her question answered...

"His name isn't Leo,it's Liam,and I've decided to make this chapter shorter than I was originally going to,he'll have his first conversation next chapter"

If you didn't read that,this chapter is going to be in 2 parts,so next chapter won't have a quote..

. I need time to perfect dialogue

Can i ask who else is pumped for the Lego movie part 2?

"Curiosity killed the cat,but satisfaction brought it back"

-I have no idea  
New Ninjago City - Now

Rick decided that the smartest thing to do was to call Nicole and ask for her opinion on where Liam could be. The 18 year old told him to meet her at Borg Tower. When Rick arrived he saw Nicole was on the phone,so he waited politely at a distance. When she finished her call she walked over to the Cop and surprised him.  
"I know where Liam is,but I don't think you'll like it."  
Rick sighed,he was thankful that Nicole and her crazy network of contacts had found his ward so quickly,but if she thought Rick wouldn't like it,it was most likely illegal,dangerous or both.  
"Do I even want to know?"

"Don't worry," Nicole reassured him,"It's not illegal,my boyfriend works there."  
"James has a job?" Rick asked,  
"Yes,Jim has a job,but that's off topic,Liam is at an all ages bar... It's the location of the bar that may freak you out,come on,I'll explain on the way."  
Rick followed Nicole as she explained,  
"Liam is at the bar of a restarunt,that is located above Ninjago's only leagal underground fighting ring,"  
"If it's legal,why's it underground?" Rick interrupted.  
Nicole laughed,"It's literally underground,Rick,the fighting ring is below ground level and you have to pay to get into the audience,but you can view the fighting from the ground floor if you want...Oh,we're here!"  
div align="left"  
Nicole pushed the red wooden door open,revealing{A/N that's most likely spelt wrong} a huge circular dining area with a few people sitting eating food or studying with friends{A/N.I'm a real lonely teen at the moment},or just enjoying a good book with a hot drink. In the middle of the room was a balcony,with support pillers made from marble,the balcony was circular,and placed in the center of the room. Behind the balcony,directly opposite the enterance door,was the bar,the bartender was a young man,whose hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and dyed reds and oranges and yellows closer to the scalp. "The bartender's Kyle,he can be a bit of a... Oh what's the word for someone who acts really nice,but if you make One single comment about their hair,or their past,you've made an enemy for life?",Rick glanced over at Nicole,her rant was slightly shocking,if he wasn't standing next to her and looking at her as she said it, Rick would have had a hard time believing that this was the same kind girl who he'd befriended a few months ago. But the look of fury on her face was clear and made him realise he didn't know his friend as well as he thought he his concerns about the girl with black hair and blue highlights next to him vanished when he saw exactly who the Kyle was talking to.  
Because of the boy's unique blond and green hair,Rick reckoned he could pick him out from a gathering of all the citizens of Ninjago at him from here,Liam looked happy,something that was very rare for the boy...At least he looked happy,the boy lost his smile when he turned around and spotted Rick. Now Liam looked more afraid than Rick had ever seen him.

A/N-So ,also because of when this story is set,there will be a large hiatus on this story whilst season 9 is being released,so I might do a one shot collection focused around Rick and Liams relationship before this story starts,would you peeps read that? 

Second AN- I now wanna murder someone because I just had to go through the entire chapter to remove all the programming that didn't translate when I copied and pasted this chapter


	3. Everyone,meet Liam AKA Slither Pit 2

**A.N.-Just to let you guys know there is absolutely no regular update times for this story. I saw Solo,the new Star Wars film yesterday,and then fell asleep to a thunder storm... Couldn't help thinking of Jay. :)**

 **Slither Pit,Ground floor bar-New Ninjago City-Now**

Liam looked like he wanted to run but he stayed put,keeping his eyes locked with Ricks,looking at the boys eyes,Rick could have sworn for a split second they looked deep red,but when he focused on his ward's eyes they were the same chocolate brown they had always been. Rick must've been stressed and was now imagining things. Nicole excused herself and with a swish of her long blue skirt,she walked over to talk to her boyfriend. As Rick approached his young ward he couldn't help but remember the last time he saw his younger brother,Robin. ( **Flashback kinda thing,just telling the story of Rick's sibling...)** It was 7 months ago,2 months before he met Liam, his younger brother had just told him he was going to leave home and look for Her,Rick had tried to talk his only brother out of it,but the boys mind was firmly set on going,he didn't care that she's been missing for 3 years now,she was the only person his age who understood him (AN THIS IS NOT A LOVE INTEREST) and he missed her with all of his heart(AN STILL NO ROMANCE BETWEEN THESE TWO) and sadly the brown haired boy had too much of the Inconscient family trait of stubbornness and never giving up. The fluffy haired older brother wished his little brother luck finding Her. It almost broke Rick's heart watching Robin leave the restaurant without him.(AN back to Now) Rick hadn't heard a word from his only brother since that day and he didn't want to lose another brother,because that's what he'd come to see Liam as.

Rick had finally reached the bar.

The bartender,Kyle,asked if he could get Rick anything,Liam asked his friend to give them some space,and Kyle kindly gave them it.

"Why are you here, Liam? You're supposed to be doing homework," questioned Rick.

"Yeah,well, I couldn't concentrate so I decided to get some fresh air and my feet brought me here...I-I think I've been here before...I-in my past,I mean. I don't remember being here but The atmosphere and Kyle seem familiar..." Liam paused for a few moments,"I'm sorry Rick,I didn't mean to scare you"

"Liam Montgomery, you didn't scare me... Not really,but next time you do something like this,and I know you will you've done it in the past,please,please,PLEASE,take your phone with you and let me know where you end up" Ricks parent like nature always surpised Liam. The blond boy,smiled and agreed.

"Now come on,we need to go home. Important conversations to be had,you can come back tomorrow"

Liam groaned,but said bye to his brown,red,orange and yellow haired friend,whilst Rick went and thanked Nicole for her help.

The Inconscient household had legally belonged to Rick since his parents died,but it wasn't really a house (AN- what's the name for the kind of home Lloyd and Koko live in in the Movie,that's what Rick's place is,here in England we call it a flat...at least we do in the South East),their neighbour,a kind grey(or gray) haired woman called Ms. Fearson,a professional historian,always checked on Liam to ensure that Rick was being a good guardian to Liam,she did this every time they returned from an outing and today was no exception.

Once the two males got inside,Liam immediately asked "So what'd ya want to talk about?"(he was talking fast so he said what'd ya rather that what do you)

Rick took a deep breath,"Liam,I've told you before that there's a limit on how long you can be my Ward for,that limit is half a year. Nicole told me at work today that if I wanted to keep custody of you,we should fill out and send off adoption forms now because they take a maximum of a month to be processed...If and when you remember your family,or they come back for you,then I will happily give them custody of you again,it will only be until you remember your past and can find your family,I if we don't send the paperwork off this week,I'll most like lose custody of you and it'll be harder for you to just go out for walks that will help you jog your memory. I love you like I love my own brother Liam,and I've sort of made it my own personal mission to help you see your family again,I don't care how much it costs me personally,I'm responsible for you and I want you to be happy and with the people who love you..." Rick trailed off and braced himself for Liam's most likely outraged response that will probably involve lot's of yelling from the brown eyed teen in leather boots.

 **A.N.- Haha! A cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry...**

 **I would like to thank DemonGuest and Steampunk Wilson for helping make this chapter happen.**

 **And finally,Who's excited for Hunted?(it's season 9) there's supposed to be an English trailer coming within the next 48 hours!**

Edit-I feel like you peeps are losing hope of the ninja and co. ever showing up...

Just to let you know Ms. Fearson is Misako... Not that anyone knows that yet...


	4. Fellow amnesiacs

**A.N.-DID YOU PEOPLE SEE THE NEW TRAILER!I'M SO PUMPED Also,I've got a set from season 9 _**

 **Ms.** **Cipher16:Do you really think that? You're the 3rd person to think so. No,Robin is an OC and he's got light brown hair...Morro's coming soon and will set the story in motion,because my best pal DemonGuest told me at lunch at school(we found out that we are both members of many of the same fandoms during lunch time chats) she wanted Morro in this story. Thanks for the review by the way**

 **Snowflake:** **Thanks! did you like my story so far?**

 **DemonGuest:I was weak and fell asleep during the thunder storm**

 **SteampunkWilson:It has been confirmed that it is an apartment**

"It looks like you...could use our help."

-Griffin Turner,Hunted trailer

The Inconscient apartment,New Ninjago City-Now

Rick had been waiting for Liam to lash out at him for what felt like forever(30 seconds!). Liam had said nothing. When Rick looked at the younger boy,he just shrugged his shoulders and said "Okay,"

"That's it? You're fine with it? You've been protesting against me adopting you every time I've brought it up during the past month,and now you're okay with it. Just like that?"

"Rick,it's not sudden. You've been very kind to me over the past 5 months,and have been accepting of my wandering around the city at random. You've let me go to places like the Slither Pit,most people wouldn't go within a mile of that place,let alone allow a teen to go back there after being caught there without permission," Liam expressed his thoughts," and you've said in the past that when I'm back with my family,you'll give them back legal custody of me. So yeah,I'm fine with you adopting me,you've been a good friend to me... And I think the Slither Pit triggered something in the back of my mind,so I'll go back tomorrow,if that's okay with you?"

"I've got the day off tomorrow,so I'll join you" agreed Rick.

And with that they filled out the adoption papers and sent them off.

 **(A.N. That's going to cause problems in the future!)**

The Slither Pit,New Ninjago City -The Next Day

James,a guy with faded electric blue dip dyed hair that stuck out in all directions,giving him the permanent appearance of someone who had touched a Van de Graaff machine,was currently struggling to fix the broken lights in the bar area of the Slither Pit. Kyle was watching him with a bored look because despite the fact that it's work hours,there are no customers today,this is most likely due to the fact that tomorrow is the beginning of competition season and all customers know this,so they let the staff set everything up for the competition.

The bell chimed,causing both males to look at who'd just entered the bar,hoping for a distraction from the boredom of their current situation. Kyle was plesantly surprised to see his friend,Liam had returned and was also happy that his guardian was with him,it reassured him that his friend wasn't in trouble for showing up yesterday.

"So you didn't get grounded then?" Was Kyle's way of greeting Liam,

"Nah,I explained why I came and Rick's fine with it,he's here cos he's got the day off work and nothing better to do," replied Liam

"Why did you come here,Liam? If you don't mind me asking," questioned James

"Eavesdropping much?" Commented Kyle

"Oh,I'm sorry. There are no customers today and we're both bored out of our minds,I'm sorry that I heard the ONLY CONVERSATION IN THE DAMN ROOM!"Replied James.

"Really,it's fine," Liam tried to make peace,"To answer your question Jim,I came here because I went out for a walk and this is the place my feet brought me. I think I've been here before,I can't be sure though,I've got amnesia."

Both of the staff members were silent for a couple of heartbeats until Jim broke the silence,"You too,huh"

"What do you mean by that Jim?" Kyle asked with a slightly raised voice.

"I've got amnesia too,ya know" revealed James.

"Huh,I kinda do too,not so much though. Like,I remember the first time I came to the city and all of the other places I've been... Mostly. But I don't remember who I was with,or why I was there." Confessed Kyle.

"Same!"(this was Jim)

"At least you guys remember stuff"said Liam gloomily,"I don't remember a thing,well I didn't. All I remember is something really stupid"

"What is it?" A concerned Rick asked his ward.

"It's... Well... It'll sound stupid,but I remember...This is really stupid..."muttered Liam

"We won't judge you and we won't laugh,will we guys?" Said Kyle encouragingly,glaring at Rick and Jim as if they'd laugh at the younger boy's embarrassment."No" they both said simultaneously.

"Ok... Well,I remember being locked in a cage,on multiple occasions...but this one's kinda strange" the youngest admitted

"What do you mean by 'on multiple occasions',do you mean that you've remembered this multiple times,or that you remember being locked in a cage more than one time?" Asked a curious Jim.

"Uh,both...I remember being locked in a cage 3 or 4 different times,but this one in particular keeps resurfacing" answered Liam

"What's so strange about it?" Rick dared to ask.

"Well... I think it was the first time I was locked in a cage... I think I was about 10,I don't know why but I think I was 10... It's so odd because... Well... The cage I was locked in was... Well... It was in a volcano." Liam looked up nervously to see what his two friends and his soon to be adopted father/big brother thought about this information. Rick looked puzzled or thoughtful,whilst Jim and Kyle just looked like that was kinda normal. Kyle and Jim's calm reactions made Liam wonder what kind of things they'd remembered."Oh,I also remember that Liam isn't my real name,I don't know what my name really is,until I remember keep calling me Liam..."

 **A.N.-Ms. Cipher16,SkyTalon and** **Bookkeeper2004...It was kinda obvious,wasn't it? Also,some of you may have not seen the edits I made to the previous chapter within the last paragraph and extra AN at the bottom.**

 **I'm now asking for your help... If you've realised who Liam is and have any good ideas for my oneshot collection please review with your idea. My only one is called Sugar. The one shots don't necessarily have to involve Liam... You peeps got this chapter because I'm hype for season 9**


	5. Yesterdays History

**A.N.- For those of you who didn't catch on last chapter,Liam's flashback was from episode 10:The Green Ninja, what I established last chapter is that Master Lloyd is Liam**

 **SteampunkWilson:Yes Lloyd MONTOGOMERY Garmadon is back... but Lloyd doesn't remember who he is.**

 **SkyTalon:I PM'd you**

 **DemonGuest:Yeah,I do. Serpentine and Skulkin have vanished though**

 **Ok,the characters ages are going to be shown below:**

 **Liam/Lloyd is 16**

 **Robin Inconscient and Her are 17**

 **Nicole is 18**

 **James and Kyle are 19 or 20**

 **Rick Inconscient is about 25**

 **Ms. Fearson/Misako/the Incoscient neighbor...I have no idea how old she is**

"You're never gunna fit in much kid"-My Chemical Romance,Teenagers

Slither Pit,New Ninjago City-Now

( **A.N. it's now raining in Ninjago because I was coming up with ideas during a thunderstorm)**

The bell chimed once again. All 4 guys looked over to see a sopping wet 17 year old guy with unnaturally black chin lenth hair sticking to the side his head. His choice of black clothing,everything from his thick leather jacket,to his black jeans and black leather boots, made his pale skin look even more pale. The boys dark moss green eyes looked annoyed by the rain,he had a black laptop bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey Kid,what's up?" Greeted Jim,seeming to know the "goth" teen.

"Nothing" was the only reply the newcomer gave.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer Rick,Jim and Kyle engaged in a conversation,but Liam continued to look at the boy. He seemed familiar to the blond and green haired 16 year old. The goth looking boy walked over to a table in the far corner and got his laptop out of his bag and turned it on,surprisingly the laptop was sea green. Liam nervously approached the guy.

"Whaddya want" the green eyed boy snapped before Liam could start up a conversation.

"Uh...um...well,I-I. Uh..."Liam stammered

The black haired bo glanced up at the green and blond haired boy. At first he looked curious,then his eyes widened in shock."Red Eyes." Was all the boy said.

"Excuse me?" Said a confused Liam.

The boy took out his mobile phone,surprisingly it was black, and took a picture of Liam,and the younger boy protested and questioned why the stranger was taking his picture. The older boy showed Liam the picture of himself. Liam saw nothing out of the ordinary and said "what did you mean by "Red Eyes"?"

In response the seated boy zoomed the picture onto Liam's face,then even more onto Liam's eyes,in the picture his eyes weren't their usual chocolate brown,instead they were a deep shade of crimson. Liam let out a small yelp and swore. "Is this some kind of prank?" Liam asked.

"No,Red Eyes **(AN- He's calling him Red Eyes as a nickname,because neither boy has introduced themselves to each other yet)** your eyes were actually red" he replied

"Were?"

"Your eyes are brown now. But I'm still going to call you Red Eyes." The stranger explained

"Why?"

"I'm going to call you Red Eyes because I don't know your name." The stranger said,using an annoyed tone of voice because it's pretty obvious

"Not that,why were they red but now they're back to brown?" Asked Liam

"I don't know,but I can do some research if you want?" He offered

"Err-yeah,if you don't mind."

"It's the least I can do,I mean,I'm a History blogger (A.N. meaning he blogs about possible histories of Ninjago and which idea is most likely). My blogging name Is Yesterdays History. I can try to find any historical speculation about beings with red eyes and we can see which is the most likely with you"

"That's going to be kinda difficult,I'm amnesiac."

"Kid,I don't remember much of my past either,just some traumatizing things that I won't bother you with,I don't even remember my real name,so I took the name of the thing I am most hopeful about and used that as my name...did you know there are about 2 dozen of us?"

"Amnesiac?"

"Yeah." Was all the stranger said,and started his research on his laptop

"I don't remember my real name,but the name my memories gave me is Liam Montgomery" The kid in a hoodie supplied

"Nice to meet you Liam"

And after a few heartbeats the boy said

"Call me Tomorrow."

 **A.N.-Wow! 3 chapters in 3 days,I'm on a roll... Well I'm not on a roll,I'm on my bed but you know what I mean... I tried to make the newcomer's true identity as obvious as possible. This would have been finished sooner but today was kinda hectic.**

 **How have you all been?**


	6. Part Oni?

**A.N.-Why am I doing this?** **Anyway most people got ToMORROw's identity correct. This chapter will be mostly filler with some revelations on Liam's ,the other amnesiacs are the Elemental Masters and the ninja and their allies,just so you all know you were and Morro's hair is unnaturally black because he's dyed it... The green streak isn't visible. Do you all like the cover image I've added?**

 **Guest: thank you,I'm glad you like it...also you forgot to put in a name,unless you're a guest reviewer who doesn't use a name...**

 **Bookkeeper2004:(this will be quite sarcastic) yeah,sure,Ok...I'll just go check out your story... Oh,I've just realised that it's one of the many stories that I follow that I'm waiting for an update on because I'VE READ THE ENTIRE THING ALREADY... Sorry about that,will you update it soon? Also,I think it actually inspired this story a bit.**

 **I don't know when I'll next update because I know what I want to do but I don't know how to do it...also I'm waiting for Hunted to finish before I get the story fully underway.**

 **Just a warning: this chapter includes information from season 8,so there will be spoilers from here on out**

 **Oh and there's alot in this chapter that you need to pay attention to,so good luck!**

"Far,far below,red liquid bubbled. Blood? Lava? Evil Ketchup? None of the possubilities were good." -Sadie Kane,The Kane Chronicles: The Red Pyramid

Slither Pit New Ninjago City -just after Tomorrow entered

 **(A.N. this is the conversation Rick was having with Jim and Kyle)**

"So..err...I was wondering if either of you had heard about the so called Masked Gang that apparently has cropped up in the past few months **(A.N. just got an idea for a one shot)** have you?" Rick asked carefully(you never know who's in gangs and who isn't)

"You mean the one with all the members wearing crazy masks and outfits?" Questioned Kyle

"That's the one" Rick conformed

"They don't hang out round here,no gang does. I think they appreciate that this place is legal and keep away. However,underworld rumours (A.N. by underworld I mean the criminal underworld) about things like that find their way in here every so often" Kyle explained, "From what I've heard,they're just a bunch of strangers who found "Magical masks" that "allow them to see Ninjago as it truly is" and none of the members know each other. Also,whilst they used to claim they have no leader,there have been rumours that a leader is to be "chosen" soon,and supposedly this leader will bare the mask of an emerald dragon, but they also have no idea who it'll be and some members doubt this rumour. They also can't be classed as a gang because they're taking no territory... Liam's made a new friend"( **A.N. we have now reached the end of the previous chapter)**

The 3 men looked over at the two teenagers,they looked so different,yet so similar at the same time. Then,with no warning whatsoever,Liam practically jumped out of his seat and dashed off to the bathroom. The older teen just looked up,seemed to accept Liam's sudden departure from the table,and went back to whatever it was he was doing on his laptop. This annoyed Rick, but he didn't say anything to the black haired teen. Instead he got off of his stool at the bar and began to walk briskly in the direction of the bathrooms,he was planning on checking if Liam was alright,because after all the kid was his responsibility. However,when he was halfway to the door of the toilets the seated teen spoke up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why? He's my ward,why shouldn't I check to see if he's ok?" Demanded Rick,who was wondering why he was even listening to this boy,he'd clearly upset his little brother figure.

"He's just checking something, he'll be back out in a minute,then he'll talk to you,and then I'll explain what I can,the best I can... I'm Tomorrow,by the way. I'm helping Liam figure some stuff out." The boy,Tomorrow supplied.

Sure enough,as soon as Liam exited the loo he made a beeline for Rick, when he reached his soon to be adoptitve father/brother,looking a little bit shocked,Liam asked Rick if they could talk with Tomorrow. At this point Kyle came over to the pair and asked if everything was alright. To which Liam replied that everything was not ok and that him and Jim may as well join them...

And that was how Officer Rick Inconscient found himself sitting next to the kid he was adopting and Nicole's boyfriend,next to Liam was Tomorrow (what kind of a name was that anyway?) who had his laptop out and was inspecting whatever file it was he was looking at in excruciating detail,on the other side of Tomorrow was Kyle... The table was quite small...

The Slither Pit bathrooms,when Liam ran off

Liam burst into the bathroom and immediately ran to the sinks that went from wall to wall,he leaned over the sinks,inspecting his eyes in the mirror that took up the rest of the wall. Liam had ran into the bathroom as soon as Tomorrow had muttered,"it's happening again,Red Eyes."

Liam silently hoped that Rick wouldn't walk in on him inspecting himself in the mirror,he didn't want his future father/brother to think he was obsessed with how he looked. But,just as his new friend had said,his eyes were a shocking crimson...It shouldn't have been possible,his eyes were chocolate brown,not blood red... What was happening to him? He didn't understand why his eyes were changing colour all of a sudden, but for the first time in the 5 months he'd been with Rick,he wished he had his old family with him,the boy welled up with tears at the thought of the family he couldn't remember, then he remembered what Tomorrow had said about there being over two dozen other amnesiacs in Ninjago... The boy dared to hope that his family weren't looking for him because they too didn't remember anything about their past. But if this was true then he should try to find them, a task he couldn't even dream of achieving simply because he had no idea how big his family was,and there was also the fact that he couldn't even remember his own real name,how was he supposed to remember what his family looked like?

Liam grabbed some toilet roll from the nearest cubicle and wiped his eyes... He looked in the mirror and remembered the first time he'd saw his reflection after his shower on his first night at Rick's apartment,he hadn't recognised the blond boy with crazy hair dye and chocolate brown eyes when he'd caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirrors on the doors of the cabinet above the bathroom sink... Now he was looking at the reflection of a boy with slightly longer hair and crimson eyes,he leaned forward to check if his eyes looked bloodshot after his unexpected crying fit,luckily they didn't. Not knowing what else to do,Liam got his phone out and ,using the front facing camera(the one people used to take "selfies" whatever they are) he took a video of himself,he'd put a toilet lid down and sat on it before beginning the video,after about 3 or 4 minutes of filming,Liam realised that his eyes had gone back to their normal brown. He stopped filming with a sigh,got up,walked over to the sink and ran his fingers through his hair that had been messed up when Liam,in his tearful fit of self doubt had gripped his hair and pulled on it,(and despite what Rick and Nicole said,Liam _did_ actually care about his appearance). Once he was satisfied that his hair was okay,he pulled his hood up and left the bathroom,hoping Tomorrow had found something that would explain what was happening to him. But before he could find out,Liam had to explain to Rick about his eye problem, he'd probably let Kyle and James be involved because despite the fact that he'd only met Kyle less than 24 hours ago and had only mey Jim a few hours ago,both guys felt like old friends

The table,Slither Pit bar,New Ninjago City,Now

Tomorrow turned to Liam and asked if he'd like to explain what had happened, Liam nodded and nervously explained how his eyes had turned a deep crimson at least two times. Upon hearing this,Rick informed his young friend about the time yesterday that Rick had dismissed as his imagination at the time. Hearing this seemed to make Liam relax slightly,Kyle believed it because Rick had given more evidence. However Jim wasn't convinced until Tomorrow showed him a picture on his phone and Liam showed him a video on his. Then Tomorrow asked Liam how many of the theories of Ninjago's past he believed, at first it seemed like a slightly random question, but Liam answered honestly, saying he only believed in the relm theory,however he was still on the fence about: the FSM,elemental masters, Garmadon and Wu who were supposedly the sons of the FSM, the Ninja(especially the Green/Gold one),the idea that the ninja were elemental masters and the exsistance of: Dragons, ,androids with emotions and a "Dark Island". But Liam remained open minded when Tomorrow asked him to be becthe ause theory about what the hell is happening to the younger boy only worked if some of these things exsisted.

Tomorrow explained that his theory relied heavily on the exsistance of the relm theory,the FSM's rumoured past,Dragons,Garmadon and Wu,elemental masters and the Ninja (specifically the Green/Gold one). Tomorrow's theory was that Liam's eyes could only be turning red if he were part Oni,which he explained was a demon of destruction from the first relm, but the only way that Liam could be part Oni and not have red eyes the majority of the time was for the Oni blood in him to be diluted with human blood and dragon blood. Tomorrow explained that this would only be possible if Liam was descended from the First Spinjitzu Master,who was supposedly and Oni/Dragon Hybrid from the first relm, and for Liam to have diluted it human blood he had to be the FSM's grandchild or futher down the family tree.

Tomorrow summed up his theory by saying that Liam could possibly be the Green Ninja,or at least a descendent of him.

Liam's room(formerly the spare room),The Inconscient Apartment,New Ninjago City,that night

Liam was getting ready for bed,and was still processing Tomorrow's Theory.

How likely was it?

Either way,it was the only explanation Liam had had about any of his family,leaving him with no choice but to accept the theory. As Liam was getting into bed there was a glint of something shiny out the corner of his eye. Liam approached the desk. When he reached the desk he let out a gasp, then his hand flew to his mouth when he remembered Rick would be in bed by now.

There,in the middle of the desk was something Liam was absolutely certain hadn't been there before. In fact,Liam had never seen it before in his life.

Sitting in the middle of his desk was a beautiful masquerade styled mask in the shape of what appeared to be a dragons face. The thing that made Liam gasp was that it was beautifully designed and painted a metallic green with golden detailing. Liam picked up the mask,moved the lime coloured ribbons attached to either side out of the way and rested the mask on his face. Liam looked up into the mirror that was mounted on the wall above the desk,the mask covered from about Liam's eyebrows to the tip of his nose,leaving his nostrils exposed, Liam thought the Dragon mask made him look a bit like a superhero. Liam also noted that the mask seemed to be custom made for him,because it fitted his face perfectly.

The thing Liam noticed about himself when he'd put the mask on,and this is what frightened and intrigued him the most.

When he had the mask held on his face,Liam's eyes quite literally glowed green...

 **A.N.- Would you look at that,it's a cliffhanger,who put that there?**

 **that's the longest chapter I've ever done for you people**

 **I most likely won't be posting anything tomorrow because tomorrow is going to be kinda hectic for me. But there's no update schedule anyway,I've just had loads of ideas**

 **I would like to make a HUGE shoutout to Steampunk Wilson,without them I wouldn't have even been able to begin this chapter,let alone end it! Also I would like to thank them for their amazing idea with Liam's internal monologue thing when he's panicking in the bathroom.**

 **Also,why didn't anyone answer my question last chapter?**


	7. The Amber Serpent

A.N.

 **Bookkeeper2004: YEAH I DID,I've just finished the first book and I'm starting the second soon,if you liked that quote you'll most likely like this chapter's quote as well. Sorry about my rant... thanks for the review!**

 **SteampunkWilson:I've already PM'd you,but for everyone else's benefit,Tomorrow is just pulling on strings and threading together a theory from his already HUGE bank of information he's collected over the past 6 months.**

 **The whole thing with the mask is explained by Kyle during the conversation at the start of last chapter.**

 **DG: I had a feeling it was you! No they're not SOG... kinda...I figured it was you because you referenced one of my favorite songs!**

"At this point I should probably back up and explain what the heck was going on.

Only problem: I wasn't sure what the heck was going on."

Percy Jackson on the events of The Crown of Ptolemy,Demigods and Magicians

Liam's room,The Inconscient Apartment,New Ninjago City,Now

Liam tried his best to stop himself from screaming in shock by once again covering his mouth,this time with both hands. The mask,with nothing keeping it on his face,should have fallen off... But it didn't, the lime green ribbons tied themselves together in a neat bow on the back of his head. This did nothing to help Liam's freak out. And if that wasn't bad enough,the mirror began glowing the exact same colour as his eyes... Once the glowing hadd subsided and Liam was brave enough to risk a look in the mirror,the boy nearly screamed at the top of his lungs... Luckily he didn't,or else we wouldn't have a story. What Liam saw in the mirror was yet another unfamiliar reflection, only this time there was something more familiar about it than his normal reflection. The Boy in the mirror looked like something out of a fantasy novel, like the one in the assorted pile of things Rick had brought Liam when he had just moved in and was extremely bored. The Boy in the mirror was definitely NOT Liam, and yet he looked more like the amnesiac than Liam ever had. That idea frightened Liam a tiny bit.

The Boy in the mirror, if you could even call him a "boy" had a slightly outgrown bowl cut of what looked like pure gold hair,with grass green highlights. And if shorter hair wasn't enough, there was also the change of clothes. Liam's favorite pale green PJ's had been replaced with an almost biker style outfit. He had dark green jeans that had a ripped style, and in every hole in the material was a thinner piece of material that was light green. He had darker green biker styled boots with golden buckles. He also had a pale gold t-shirt with green patterens climbing up it from the bottom in a way that reminded Liam of putting a drop of food dye in water,but backwards. Over the top was a dark green leather jacket with diamond patterns on it, a few random diamonds were coloured gold or light green with a metallic material that shined when it caught the light. _It'd be terrible for sneaking around in,_ came a nagging voice from the back of Liam's mind, _And it makes me look like a serpentine._ Liam frowned,where had that thought come from. His facial movement caused Liam to focus on what his face now looked like. Despite the fact that he still had the mask on,which seemed to be the origin of the entire outfit because it glowed slightly, his face had changed drastically, his skin was now a pale grey and his ears,which were now visable because of the lack of hair covering them, were slightly pointed at the top. And to top the whole look off he now had tusk like teeth pointing out from his mouth like a vampire (A.N. think Vampires fangs but stronger and slightly thicker.) Curious,Liam opened his mout and found that all of his teeth were sharp,but those two were the largest and the only ones capable of poking out of his mouth. Liam looked down at himself and realised that his reflection in the mirror was exactly what he currently looked like. Liam held out his hand,as if he were going to touch the mirror,but his hand froze when he saw his hand. It had a green fingerless leather glove on it. What was more surprising was the fact that his finger nails had thickened and grown into tiny claws. Liam sighed as he bought his hand back down to his side, he realises that nothing about his appearance could surprise him anymore. He should have known better than to jinx it, because as soon as he thought it,he caught site of something more surprising behind him... Were those...Wings?

Upon closer inspection,Liam found that yes,yes they were wings. They matched the whole theme of the look he had had thrust upon him, they were majestic and beautiful, dark green wings that reminded him of a bat... _or a dragon._ The voice at the back of his mind said. Liam didn't argue with it,in the past day he'd become more open-minded than ge expected. Every now and then his wings,because they were HIS,they were attached to his back,shimmered gold. Looking back at the mirror Liam saw no explanation for his impromptu makeover, the only thing there was a single sentence that simmered out of view before he could question it.

"You shall be known to the others as Power"

New Ninjago City, The Restaurant Sector,a few moments later

Liam was running along rooftops of extremerly tall buildings, really feeling like a superhero. When he came to a large gap between buildings due to a road or a alleyway, Liam spread his wings and glided to the next building. He was following a faint glow that had appeared seconds after the message had disappeared. It took him to a noodle place known as The Amber Serpent, he'd landed on the roof and made his way to a fire escape and peeped into the window.

"So,you're the one who's supposed to lead us?"

Liam turned around and looked up. Then he winced in pain,his wings had collided with the side of the building and were most likely grazed and bleeding. The orange haired girl with deep red highlights winced in sympathy and offered to take a look at his injury. They made their way to the roof and she patched him up. When Liam got a good look at her,he noticed her colour scheme seemed to be an all shades of orange and red martial arts fighter with purple detailing,she was missing any weapons,but she too had a mask. Her's looked like it was made from solid amber was framed with purple snakes. She caught him looking at her mask and said "I was told they'll know me as Amber,what about you?"

"Uhh... Power?" Liam said hesitantly,"and what did you mean by "you're supposed to lead us"?"

"We're the so called "Mask gang",you've been picked to lead us."

"Why me? Why do I have to be the leader,Amber? I didn't ask for this." Liam demanded

"Woah,woah,WOAH. Slow down,Power. You don't have to lead us right away. And it has to be you because you're the highest in command,"

"Says who? I've only just arrived and I never said I'll join"

"Kid,you've got no choice, and you're leader because your mask says so. The higher in command have animals as their masks,your second in command will be Fire,he's got a burning lion as his mask. Third in command is Earth,he's got a black and mud brown gorilla as his, I'm the bottom link in the chain of command, I've just got snakes on my mask,nothing more... Shadow,the link above me,who has a wolf mask of many shades of black and grey,never stops tormenting me for it. Anyway,you'd best come inside and meet your team... We'll help you get through this,Power,don't worry"

And with that Amber led Power inside.

 **A.N... I'm DONNNEEEE**

 **Did ya like it?**

 **Also,next chapter is going to take a while,so I was thinking,I could do a "chapter" of character descriptions because they're hard to fit into the story and so you'll get a better idea of what they look like.**

 **So... Who was the newcomer?**

 **And did you like what happened to Liam?**


	8. Gang of Masks

**A.N. This chapter is going to be set over the night and next day,one half will take place in The Amber Serpent and the Police station...**. No,this is going to be shorter than first planned because I am being FORCED to go out,so I can't write as much as initially planned

and yes the title is a pun

 **Okay most of the reviews were asking where the rest of the ninja,the ones who weren't mentioned are... I'd like to remind everyone that this story is in the MYSTERY category for a reason... But your questions will be answered soon enough.**

 **Steampunk Wilson: I've PMd you but for everyone else's benefit,yes the mask is powerful. Thank you. Oh,not all of the masters have animals as their masks,only the higer in command, Karlof,for example,won't have an animal mask,his mask looks like it's made from hammered together pieces of Metal. Liam won't tell Rick because Liam is fully aware of the fact that the Police are investigating the gang.**

 **Bookkeeper2004: yes,don't worry,he will... He'll most likely be meeting two... And if rumours as to Echo returning in season 9 are true,he'll be meeting 3... I love Echo... Oh and the quotes won't always be Rick Rioradan quotes**

"We'll be singing,when we're winning"- Tubthumping,Chumbawamba... It's a good song...but then again that might just be because I'm British... If you haven't heard the whole thing,I encourage you to listen to it

The Amber Serpent New Ninjago City Now

Amber led Power(Liam) in the back door of theAmber Serpent. It was a hallway,with doors that presumably led to the toilets,main dining area,kitchen,staff dining area and delivery space/storage area. Amber walked down the corridor and told Power to "wait there,I'll talk to Fire and the others".

Whilst waiting Power inspected his new look,he discovered that he had retractable claws instead of the tiny claws he initially thought he'd had. He also discovered that Power had a slightly different build to Liam and he'd somehow grown in hight since meeting Amber on the rooftop. Whilst Liam was about half a head shorter than Rick, the amnesiac reckoned Power would tower over the man by at least a head or so. He'd found that his skin was slightly different in texture,almost like scales... _He was annoying_ the voice at the back of his head chimed, so the voice hadn't left him then. The final difference between Power and Liam was that Power now had a forked tounge,which kinda freak Liam out,whilst at the same time being completely AWESOME.

Power also found he had enhanced senses,he could hear everything going on in the Staff room,he could hear a man with a animal like voice interrogating Amber, questioning her. "How can you be so sure about the fact that the person you've found is supposed to lead us?" The owner of the voice growled in a lion like way. Power remembered what Amber had told him,Fire was to be his second in command that would make him current first in command, Power was furious with the man he had yet to meet for treating her the way he was. Despite the fact that Amber had told Power to stay there,he crept forwards and stood in the shdows near the door frame,and looked into the room.

Amber was cowering in front of a strong looking man with tan skin. The man's mask covered from his cheek bone to the top of his head,the mask strongly resembled a lion's face, and along with the guy's short "mane" of brown and red hair that fell on either side of his face onto his sholders, the fur apperance on his mask matched his hair. He wore a colour scheme of reds and brown,giving him the apperance of being on fire. And if that wasn't intimidating enough,his eyes glowed a smoldering orange,like embers of a fire and his teeth were pointed like a predator. 3 people stood on either side of the man, 6 people in total,to his right stood a man with a back and very dark green mask of a gorilla, a woman with a light blue and maroon colour scheme and the mask of a bird that Power couldn't quite name at this point in time,next to her stood a man whose whole "outfit" had a natural colour scheme but he looked like an amalgamation of a lion and an eagle, but Power recognised this "animal" to be a griffin. To Fire's left stood a man with a white and metallic grey colour scheme and the mask of a tiger,to his left stood a man who looked quite nervous,Power didn't blame him,after all the guy had a blue and silver colour scheme with an octopus mask,and to his left stood a man who wore a wolf mask,colour scheme grey and black,Power figured this was Shadow... After a few seconds,Power realised that he could only see all of them because of his enhanced senses,he figured Amber couldn't see the two men at the and the guy who looked like a griffin. As he was figuring this out,Fire said,"Whoever you are,we aren't so kind to spys and we don't like evesdroppers,so either leave now and forget anything you may have heard. Or step forwards and face us. But know this,we aren't the type of people you should mess with."

Power realised that Fire was talking to him...

He thought about it a few moments,before making his choice...

 **A.N. Hi,this chapter didn't go as planned,but the people standing behind Fire are the "Leaders" of the Gang of Masks, they're the ones higest up...**

 **So,I'm going to need your help. I need suggestions for the masks of the other elemental masters, I've only got Karlof and Tox sorted,but to give you an idea ,Karlofs will be sheets of metal hammered together and Toxs will be a skull.**

 **Don't know when I'll next update because I've got exams at school and they're kinda the most important exams of my life**

 **Sorry this was kinda short.**

 **Well it is short in comparison to what i had planned**


	9. Revelations at The Slither Pit (Rasp)

**A.N.**

 **Hey,Just realised that I changed Cole's colour scheme from mud brown and Black to black and dark green,which do you guys prefer?**

 **Did anyone go and listen to the song last chapters quote was from?**

 **I would like to make something about the Gang of Masks clear. Only the members introduced last chapter have animal masks. No other member does.**

 **Also,thank you Steampunk Wilson and Demon Guest for the words of encouragement last chapter... And the anonymous guest reviewer too!**

 **This chapter will have a slightly different layout to all my previous chapters so PAY ATTENTION TO THE TIME AND PLACE...sorry for yelling**

 **Oh and the masks from last chapter being animals were all actual animals on the character's outfits in the show... Excluding Speed the Griffin... That was a joke I couldn't help but make... And I needed an extra person in the higher up team anyways**

 **And I'll just confirm this one fact: Lion mask is Fire,Gorilla mask is Earth,Octopus mask is lightning,Tiger mask is Ice(THERE HE IS Bookkeeper2004!) and unidentified bird mask (it's a Phoenix) is Water.**

 **Ya all happy now?**

"I've got a new disaster to start" Neverender,The Fold

The Slither Pit,New Ninjago City,Now(the day after last chapter)

As Liam walked into the now crowded bar,he was more nervous than he'd been since he woke up at Borg Tower,and in his opinion,possibly in his whole life. What if his suspicion was wrong? He'd just be making a fool of himself and possibly exposing the whole gang he'd sworn loyalty to. However,if his suspicion was correct he'd have the help and support Amber had promised him last night,but more than she had meant. He pushed his way through the crowd of people who were all waiting for the cage like door to be unlocked so they could go and wait for the fighting season to begin down in the seating downstairs(it's like an underground amphitheater with plastic seating). Liam knew that because of the crowds he'd have to wait until at least noon before he could confront the person he was here to see,who also had no idea of his theory,but some small details and habits that Liam had noticed during his time as his alter ego "Power" were too strong evidence for him to ignore... Maybe Rick's Officer tendencies were wearing off on him,because Liam couldn't stop thinking about it.

Whilst waiting for noon to come around,which wouldn't be for another few hours yet,Liam decided to read up about the so called "Nindroids" on Tomorrow's blog. Liam really regretted not getting much sleep last night. By the time he'd snuck back into the apartment and figured out how to take the mask off and return his body and clothing back to normal(with some help from the magical energy lettering in the mirror) it was well past one in the morning,and Liam's internal body clock woke him up at 6 am by force of habit that he still didn't understand (A.N. *cough cough* sunrise exercise *cough cough*) so the boy was knackered but after a coffee(A.N. please note I've never drunk coffee so I'm going off of things I've read) he was wide awake and reading up on the supposed Nindroids who fought in the rumored battle with the Overlord the second time. It sounded like the kind of thing that would happen in a book or a TV show, Ninja fighting Nindroids, ninja were supposed to be from a different time period to androids... But then again joining a Gang that was wanted by police for questioning had really made Liam open minded about things that shouldn't be possible,especially when he was going to be the leader of said gang soon.

By the time noon rolled around, Liam approached Kyle at the bar,said bartender was busily drying glasses whilst chatting to Jim and Nicole,which was slightly odd,given the fact that Nicole hated Kyle, but Liam guessed she was only there because she was spending time with her boyfriend.

However,as Liam approached the trio their conversation quieted down unnaturally quickly,as if they were conversing something private.

"Hey,kid. What's up?" Kyle asked with a slightly exhausted voice,most likely from all of the orders he had taken that morning.

"Hi Kyle" Liam responded,and before he could lose his nerve he asked " Hey,Kyle, is it true that you've got your hair dyed too look like flames because your a fan of the Red Shogun,the legendary Pit fighter?"

The reaction from not just Kyle,but Jim and Nicole as well made Liam have a satisfied smirk.

Kyle's smile had dropped off of his face in almost perfect synchronisation with the glass falling out of his hand and shattering on the tiled floor behind the bar. At the same time as that, James choked on his drink and Nicole became a stuttering mess,muttering about how it shouldn't be possible and wasn't fair.

To be honest,Liam had expected Kyle's reaction,the other two were just more confirmation and unexpected if Liam was going to be honest.

 **The Amber Serpent,the previous night** **A.N. this takes place in the middle of the events that occured after the end of the last chapter... so it may be a tad bit confusing**

Power was still confused as to why he'd just sworn loyalty to the Gang of Masks,but then Fire had just been criticised by Water,who had a beautiful layered dress made of blue and maroon material and had a slightly smaller pair of feathered wings than Speed,who's wings were tiny in comparison to Power's own wings. But Water,who Power had learnt was a Phoenix,had just told Fire that he should stop trying to interrogate him and that some people like to keep things to themselves. Then she'd told Fire that he couldn't even make any excuses because Fire himself didn't want people to know that he'd dyed his hair because he idolized the Red Shogun...

 **A.N. The next chapter will be what happened after the cliffhanger of last chapter. The whole event. Also... Have you people seen the new wreck it ralph 2 trailer?!**

 **It's going to be AMAZING**


	10. Liam joins a gang,full title inside

**Liam joins a Gang without permission from his legal guardian**

 **A.N.** **I don't really feel like responding to peoples reviews because I have been asking you lot questions and you've been neglecting my curiosity.**

 **HOWEVER... To the anonymous guest: that was the reason I did that particular thing,and I'm not quite sure how he'll react to Ice.**

 **This chapter will be from Fire's POV**

 _"We are from near and far,connected yet unseen"-_ We are Ninjago,The Fold

The Amber Serpent New Ninjago City,Last night

Fire was just about to think that it had been his paranoia making him think that there was someone there and dismiss the thought completely when He stepped out of the shadows.

The first thing Fire saw of the lurker was a dark green leather boot with golden clasps. When Fire observed the stranger completely,he noticed that he was wearing the emerald dragon mask that Amber had described and he mostly matched Ambers description of him... The only problem Fire had was Amber had described Power as a slightly scrawny teenager. This person was taller than Amber,who'd claimed that Power was shorter than herself. He also had a different build. He had a buff build,not like the bodybuilder-esque build Earth had,it was more of a night club bouncer build.

Amber was obviously shocked at his change in size and build, because she gasped and promptly fainted.

Fire, however,had experienced something similar every time he'd put his mask on,he knew that both Lightning and Water did too. The others he wasn't so sure about,he didn't know them outside of the mask. After all,Fire's own skin was a darker shade of tanned than Kyle's was, he was also aware that the masks made you look older too.

"Power,I presume" Fire said.

"Uh... Yeah,is she going to be alright?" The newcomer was more concerned about Amber than the death threat Fire had made not 10 minutes before.

Whilst Power had been speaking,Fire noted all of this newcomers...differences,the things that were unique to those who wore animal masks...(Excluding lightning and Amber)

His hair appeared to be made from strands of pure gold with a few strands of grass mixed in. His scaly skin was a pale grey and he had pointed ears. His eyes glowed greener than a strand of festive lights. And his entire get-up was biker styled in the same colour scheme as his boots. But the thing that Fire thought would be the most off putting to a regular citizen was the guy's huge tusk like fangs... _you're thinking like he's already a member of the gang, he hasn't even sworn loyalty yet_ the voice at the back of his mind chided him. But Fire was suddenly shocked when Power's tongue,in a snake like manner,poked out of his mouth. It wasn't until the two sides of his tongue went AROUND the sides of one of his fangs,that Fire realised he had a forked tongue and he seemed to have no control over the actions of said tongue as his tongue occasionally flew out of his mouth in a snake like manner,mostly in between his fangs,throughout the rest of the evening.

(A.N. his wings are hidden behind is back,folded into a space in the back of his jacket)

"She'll be fine,I'm assuming that it's your first time wearing a mask,the entirety of the transformation is more staggered the first time" Fire replied

"Yeah,...anything else I should know?... And do I really have to join this gang,because Amber said that I had no say in the matter," Power had confirmed Fire's suspicions about the presumably younger guy not wanting to join

"Sadly she was right,and other than you'll change back when you remove the mask,which will transform into a talisman of some kind that you must keep with you AT ALL TIMES... No there's nothing else."

Power sighed... Clearly he didn't want to be here.

"Look,kid,I'm assuming you're in your mid teens from what Amber said,none of us actually WANTED to be a member of this gang. But you don't get the choice,we're still trying to figure out where the masks came from and why they make us look like creatures and- CAN YOU PLEASE AT LEAST ATTEMPT TO GAIN SOME CONTROL OVER YOUR TONGUE,it's distracting!"

Power looked kinda sheepish "sorry,I'll try,but i can't make any promises"

"Thank you." Fire sounded ticked off, "Anyway,as I was saying, we don't know where the masks come from. Nor why they're magical. We banded together at the instruction of whomever gave us the masks taking up the names they gave us. However it is important to note,that despite what the Police may say. We. Are. Not. A. Gang."

"If you're not a gang,why do you have to sware loyalty to the group?" Power pointed out in an annoying fashion.

"When you sware loyalty,you are agreeing that you will never intentionally lead the police to the meeting locations,nor will you rat us out to the police." Fire explained.

"Oh-kay,and how do I go about swearing loyalty?" Power inquired.

This took pretty much everyone by surprise. "Wait. You want to join now?" Asked a confused Fire.

"Well,yeah,it's not like I have much choice, is it?" Power said in a typical teenaged way.

"Ok then. Firstly you must answer one question,then you can sware loyalty. How old are you?" Fire asked

Power's response,whilst being honest,was shocking. "I'm 16," That would mean he'd be the youngest member of the Gang of Masks by a long shot.

"Okay then,Power,aged 16,do you sware to NEVER deliberately lead a member of the Police department or one of their informants to any one of our many meeting places across the city?"

"Yes." Power looked a bit shaky,like he hadn't expected this when he woke up that morning. Or ever in his lifetime.

"it's alright kid" Fire muttered the support under his breath,so that only Power,Earth,Ice and those with enhanced hearing could hear him. "Do you also sware that you'll never rat us out to the Police,or any other form of law enforcement?"

"I sware i won't rat us out nor will i intentionally lead any one,citizen,law enforcement or...or employee of Cyrus Borg to any of the gatherings of this group that I may attend in the future,and if i should discover the people behind any mask by accident,i shall not rat them out either." Power declared determinedly

Fire was slightly suspicious of Power's oath of loyalty,but he brushed off his doubts. He barely knew the guy,who was he to judge?

"Well then,Power,not only are you now officially a part of this so called "gang of masks",you are also,offically our youngest member...and according to the "magical writing" you're supposed to end up leading us"

 **A.N. I'll leave it there.**

 **This'll be in a few parts**

 **Next chapter may be from the POV of Water.**

 **Have you seen the trailer for The Lego movie 2:the second part?**

 **oh,one more thing...**

 **if you want me to start replying to your reviews again,please can you start answering my questions and I'll continue to reply to your's**


	11. Hello Sewer Babies

**A.N.**

 **MNM:Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Thank you for saying my story is good and not thinking I'm a b*****. What colour do you think Cole's outfit should be? beacuse the reason I acted the way I did is because no one was answering my question and I need it answered before the next chapter... any hoo Welcome to the madhouse! this story is crazy complex**

 **Oh... by the way,I do need the question answered... by all of you... until the question is answered there will be a cap on how many more chapters I can actually do.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to DemonGuest! We've got one more week, my friend. Just a week.**

"Hello,Sewer Babies."- Emmet Brickowski,The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part trailer

The Amber Serpent,New Ninjago City,Last night

Water had been just as surprised as everyone else in the staff room when the sixteen year old Power decided to sware loyalty. But they all knew that the boy would eventually become their leader,well herself,her boyfriend Lightning,Earth the second soon to be third in command,Ice the groups head strategist on ways to evade the cops, and Fire,the ever so annoying leader. Water was happy that Power,whoever the kid may be under the mask,was soon going to take top spot in the gangs hierarchy. When Fire got ticked off at Power for his tongue with a mind of it's own, Water had to resist the urge to laugh,however she couldn't stop herself from smirking.

Water,or rather to use the name she took from the single letter her amnesiac brain had given her 6 months ago, Nicole, thought back to the first time she had put her mask on. The blue and maroon feather combination with the silver beak had mesmerized her. When she'd put the mask on it had given her a black bob cut complete with a fringe, light blue skin and glowing blue eyes. The overall effect made her look like some long lost ancient Egyptian deity. Her dress was made from the same coloured feathers as her mask and flowed down like a ballgown to the floor. Not that it'd make any difference,but her shoes that were hidden under her dress were actually blue boots that passed her knees and had storage space for a variety of pointy weapons. Her blue silk gloves with maroon vine like patterns reached the middle of her upper arm. Her favorite part of the Phoenix outfit was the wings,ok so they weren't huge but they were bigger than Speed's which gave her some satisfaction when that guy joined.

She'd been told to meet "the others" at an abandoned warehouse by the docks,there she'd met Earth,Ice and Fire,all who had been given their masks within the past 24 hours. Fire's outfit had made her laugh back then,it was clear he was proud of it,despite the fact that it was a crimson red suit with a black shirt and yellow tie. When she'd first realised that Kyle from the Slither Pit bar was Fire,she'd asked why he had kept his hair dyed the same colour scheme as Fire's hair. She'd voiced her concerns calling the guy a bit dumb. She hasn't realised that she'd made one of the biggest mistakes as a member of the group. Turns out he dyed his hair those colours to honour his favorite Pit fighter who'd disappeared under mysterious circumstances a few years ago. He'd hated her ever since.

Her boyfriend James ,or as everyone who knew him called him Jim, was gifted his mask during a sleepover at her apartment the night after she'd first met the mysterious Liam Montgomery,who she'd felt some kind of connection with,the connection had triggered a memory revealing to her that she had had a brother before all of this madness. But that's sidetracking. Jim had been given his own mask when he'd dared to believe in the possibility of a future with Nicole,who had got her mask when she believed in the possibility of getting a part time job despite fluffing up all of her previous job interviews. Jim's mask wasn't as anatomy changing as Nicole's had been,but when the two of them arrived at the next meeting,at an abandoned school this time,the "magical" writing had told them,via a changing room wall mirror (don't ask why they were all in there,Nicole still has no idea) that "there are many more members still to gain masks, and the most important member,who shall bare the mask of an emerald dragon,shall lead you as a group,and under his leadership you shall all gain an explanation as to why you're here. However you must be cautious of his inexperience and personal emotions and struggles. How you all treat him will determine how you are rewarded. You 5 will change the way Ninjago as a whole acts and reacts to strange and seemingly magical occurrences."

After that they'd managed to figure out that once the emerald dragon joined and became leader,the group's mission would be to restore Ninjago's history back to the memories of it's citizens...the only problem now is that Power has joined and they've got no closer to anything different in their weekly/sometimes random gatherings. And the Police are after them. And their leader doesn't want to lead,judging from the way he's yelling at Fire.

Water decided to get Fire to lay off the kid,she told him that the guy might possibly have personal reasons as to why he doesn't want to lead us,like Fire's hair dye being his way of showing his dedication as a superfan to the Red Shogun.

Fire glared at her. But dropped the subject of Power leading the gang and moved onto the topic of Power's gang persona,because they'd all created a persona in the gang,Fire was the fearsome leader with a reputation of having a short wondered what Power's would be.

 **A.N. Ta da!**

 **Sorry it was mostly flashback. Next chapter will be irregular POV jumping from one persons thoughts to another kinda like Part Oni? Did.**

 **If you don't answer my question I'll assume you all want green and black.**

 **In other news:BRENT MILLER VOICES MR. E. THIS COULD BE A HUGE THING TO PEOPLE WHO BELIEVE THE MR. E. IS ECHO THEORY!**


	12. Creating Power

**AN- Thanks to Bookkeeper2004 ( I PM'd you,did you get it?) Cole's colour scheme is going to be Black and Dark Green!**

 **Bookkeeper2004: Seriously?! How?! Thanks. by the way,you'd better have meant that platonically .Oh and I really know how you felt. I started this story partially because no-one was updating their stories and I was starved of fics**

 **DG: Hello sewer babies! I'm kidding. *sigh* next week, huh? It's our last one together :'( . Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve it?**

 **Steampunk Wilson: It was a few YEARS ago that Shogun vanished *cough cough Lloyd took him for the tournament cough cough* pretty sure Brent doesn't voice Pixel XD**

 **Oh and by the way,this chapter contains something that DemonGuest asked for...it'll be a laugh.**

 **"The normals,they make me afraid."-Mad Hatter,Melanie Martinez**

The Amber Serpent,New Ninjago City, last night

"Okay Power, what we need to do now is create you a persona as a member of the gang,so we'll need to make it as far from your "regular" self as possible,it's best to form your persona with a base of your outfit/disguise/whatever-you-wanna-call-it," Fire was pacing up and down the staff room,it hadn't even been a full hour since Power's arrival and the kid had already sworn loyalty and was unwillingly being prepared for taking leadership of the gang. The hierarchy of the gang and Power were sitting at a long dining table,Speed and Shadow had been sent to give Amber any medical attention then go home. Power sat at the head of the table,Fire's seat was at the other end,Lightning and Earth would've been on either side of Fire,Water,next to Lightning,and Ice sat on either side of Power." So. What kinda persona do you think Power should have,Goldie? (A.N. due to his hair being pure gold with hints of green)" Fire asked.

The aforementioned "Goldie" umed and ahhed before coming up with... ABSOLUTELY NOTHING

"Perhaps it would be easier to ask what are the full extents of his changes? As opposed to immediately asking him what kind of persona he wants," Ice chimed in.(ICE,I'VE FINALLY INCLUDED ICE...this is an A.N. by the way) Power,who'd never heared the guy speek before was slightly shocked by the way his voice sounded,it was almost perfectly natural,however there was a hint of something else in his voice,like the way a movie character sounds just slightly different when they're possessed by the villains forces/being controled by the villains power,like in that superhero movie he'd watched with Rick,where the villain contoled some of the hero's and made them fight the others (A.N. I don't even like that franchise/company,why am I including it in a comparison to Zane's voice?... DEMONGUEST! THIS IS YOUR FAULT,YOU'VE CORRUPTED ME!). Anyway.

Power answered the question by listing off the many things that'd changed about him.(for a full list please see chapters 7,8,and 10) There was a slight murmur when he admitted having wings,Earth,a guy in a gorrila mask,with defined muscles and a lumberjacks outfit that was black with dark green accents,spoke up. "So you've got wings? Can we see them?"

Self-consciously,Power stood up,suddenly aware all eyes were on him,even Fire had stopped pacing and now stood besides his chair,for some reason Fire didn't wish to sit down. Slowly,Power extended the extra limbs connected to his back to full length. For a few painful moments all of his allies were silent,if it was from shock or fear,Power did not know. He felt the very tips of his wings brush against the storage cabinets mounted on the wall both sides of him. Power looked down to avoid the others gazes,he couldn't help but be afraid of what his friends would say,he barely knew these people and he was worried about what they'd think! He started shaking with fear and worry. Water was the first to react.

She gasped. Power's head snapped up to look at the others. To his surprise,they had looks of...awe? on their faces. That couldn't be right. His wings were huge and elegant whilst the rest of his look was slightly rough. "Oh,Power...they're beautiful,stop worrying." Water's words shocked him. He couldn't help himself,he started crying. An hour ago,these people were threatening him,now they were being kind to him and he didn't understand why this upset him. He'd folded up his wings slightly,they now hung down and grazed the floor. Water rushed over to him and comforted him. Fire looked at him almost skeptically,

"I think I know what kind of persona Power should have." Fire announced. Everyone looked at him,even Power,who'd now recovered from his unexplainable fit of emotion. "He should be a kind of hard exteriored guy who intimidates most. Like,if you don't know him he's frightening,or at the very least scary."

"Yeah,And you could draw out all of the "s's" to make yourself sound like a snake,because of the uncontrollable tongue" Earth chimed in.

This made Power a bit more confident,these people were helping him,and being completely un-judging of him,despite the fact that he'd just had an emotional breakdown infront of them.

"Ssssso what your ssssaying isss that I sssshould sssssound more like thissssss?" Power asked with a smile on his face.

The others all returned his smile. And they all agreed,encouraging him and assuring him it sounded great.

A few hours later, Power heard a radio crackle. The entire room fell silent. A voice came through the radio that was tapped into the Police signal, "Calling all available units,we're going to apprehend the Gang of Masks,they're meeting at The Amber Serpent,we have the upper hand as they don't know we know where they are. Do not let them get away,meet there in 10 minutes to revive further instructions." The room was silent for a few heartbeats while everyone was processing what had just been said...

 **A.N. Where did the feels come from? I didn't plan for that. Next chapter will most likely be Rick's POV. Oh and in a few chapters time there'll be a time jump of a month.**

 **Oh and it's been anounced that young Wu will have a new voice actor for season 9**


	13. Power-ful Encounters

**A.N.** **As of writing this bit,I've only just uploaded the previous chapter. What am I doing?Bob and Ann are more OCs btw,they're more there will be slight violence and broken bones from here on out.**

And no one even knew,it was really only you"-You're gunna go far kid,The Offspring

The Inconscient Apartment,New Ninjago City,Last Night,A few moments earlier.

Rick had been having a rather nice nights sleep... He didn't appreciate Bob calling him,telling him he was needed at work... A.N. I'll go back a bit more so you understand.

Well,there was the revelation that he HADN'T been imaging Liam's eyes turning red. Rick had had so many things on his mind,like was it actually possible for Liam to be descended from the First Spinjitzu Master,a myth that Liam didn't believe in,and then there was the idea that Liam could also be descended from the Green Ninja,like a many times great grandchild,or even the Green Ninja himself. Rick personally found the idea hard to believe because,sure Liam was in rather good shape physically,if Liam were really the Green Ninja,why was the guy so damn clumsy sometimes? Rick also didn't like Tomorrow's theory because if it were true that would mean that Liam,Rick's adoptive kid (he's unprepared to call him his son or bother) wasn't even human,and that scared Rick almost as much as not knowing what had happened to his little brother,Robin. Thinking about his little brother made Rick experience a big pang of guilt. _You've replaced him with Liam,why should you care what happens to your flesh and blood? You treat them like they're easily replaceable anyway._ Rick tried to push the dark thought away. He'd taken Liam in because the kid had nowhere to go and no one would've been as kind as Rick had to him. Rick let his mind wander to the possibility that Robin had found Her,they were both cut off from technology,and were on their way back to New Ninjago City right knew this was wishful thinking and it was extremely unlikely,but Rick needed to be able to hope that they were alright. Deep down,Rick knew that he'd accepted long ago that she had died,his brother had never given up hope. That's why Robin was the better of the Inconscient brothers,in Rick's opinion. He'd taken Liam in to feel like he was making a difference. With those thoughts,Rick dozed off.

He'd most likely been asleep for about an hour,it felt like a few minutes,when Rick was awoken by his phone ringing. He picked it up from the bedside cabinet,and looked at the caller ID and groaned. He answered it anyway. "Bob,why are you calling,it's 11:30 at night?" He mumbled into the moblie.

Bob's voice sounded excited, "I know Rick,but every available,field experienced Officer is being called in. And I know you'll thank me later." That got Rick's attention, he was now sitting up,almost wide awake.

"Bob...What's going on?" Rick asked curiously.

"You aren't going to believe this, half an hour ago three members of the Gang of Masks were seen leaving The Amber Serpent restaurant,they were all low ranking members of the hierarchy. The reast of the hierarchy is believed to be still in there. We've got them cornered,Rick!"

By this point,Rick was already dressed and about to leave when he remembered Liam was still in bed. He wrote a note to Liam,explaining that he had had a call from work and that if he's not back by the time Liam gets up,that he should make sure he eats something. Then Rick left.

The Amber Serpent,a few minutes later.

Rick,along with his colleagues,Bob and Ann,had just been briefed,they were to be the squad that took the roof. When the three of them got to the top of the fire escape,Rick noticed something. "Is that...Blood?" He asked. Ann approached it,inspected it,and came to a conclusion."If it is,it's definitely not human blood"

They waited for the signal,making small talk and exchanging info on the Gang of Masks. They'd just received the signal to enter and had reached the door when they were told to abort the mission. It didn't do them much good. The door burst open,knocking Ann into Bob,who cried out in pain,he'd landed on his arm at an angle and broken it. Two masked men had charged past Rick and jumped to the next roof. Other Gang members had taken different routes,splitting up the told Rick to go after them,she'd stay and help Bob.

Rick charged after the men,furious they'd hurt his friend. He tailed them across the city,they obviously knew they were being tailed as they kept changing direction at random. Then they stopped. Rick knew they'd reached a dead end. Rick was on the other side of the same rooftop as them now. But he had no backup,and there were no Police in the area,but he was comforted by the fact that if Kyle was right,they wouldn't hurt him,because they weren't a criminal gang,and that they had nowhere else to go,unless they were willing to risk a 4 storey fall.

"End of the line,gents" Rick told them,"now turn around and put your hands up." Before anything happened,Rick noticed the stark difference in the mens clothing styles. The taller,stronger looking one wore biker boots and a green patterned leather jacket and had shiny gold hair? Must've been a trick of the light. The other male wore a crimson red suit that reminded him of Liam's eye problems,the shorter guy also had fire like hair that reached past his shoulders. Both men looked at each other before turning round,but they didn't put their hands up.

When Rick saw the taller guys mask,he became very afraid. They'd found their leader already? The more Rick looked at the Green Dragon guy,the more disturbed he became. The guys skin was grey and scaly. He had huge fangs and a forked tongue that flicked out at random. His ears were pointed and he had claw like fingers. There was also the fact that he would tower over Rick,had they not been on opposite sides of the roof. The Red Lion guy smirked at Ricks shock.

"Isssss everything alright detective? You look ssssssshocked." Oh,FSM, the guy spoke like a snake too.

But he'd snapped Rick out of his daze. He got his gun out,and pointed it at the two gang members. "I said,Put your hands up. NOW"

The gangs leader turned his head slightly in the direction of his comrade. "What do you think,Fire? Ssssshould we do asssss he ssssssayssss?"

"Really Power? You're asking me? You're the leader." Replied 'Fire'

Power glared at Fire. Before stepping forward,arms slighy raised in a peace gesture. "We don't want to be any trouble sssssir. I assssume you're a detective,but i could be wrong. I don't know much about the Police,you sssee. Only what I read in sssssstories when i wassssss younger. We don't want to hurt you,ssssso you can put the gun down. No one needsssssss to get hurt."

"For the record I'm an Officer,me putting the gun down is about as likely as you taking off that mask. And don't lie to me. You've put my friend in hospital,his arm broke when you charged through the door. So I'm going to say it one more time. Put. Your. Hands. Up. NOW!" To say that Rick was calm would be a lie. He was fuming and frightened at the same time. His hands were shaking so much he couldn't keep the gun stepped back next to Fire,both men were standing on the edge of the building,Rick took a few steps towards them,still pointing the shaking gun at them. "Don't even think about suicide,you hypocrites,you've injured a police officer. That's a crime. You need to answer for it."

Power let out a short,deep,almost mocking laugh that disturbed Rick more than he'd like to admit. The laugh may end up haunting his dreams. "That'ssssss not our fault,Officer(he dragged out the s sound made by the c) we wouldn't have been fleeing the building if the Police hadn't sssssshown up."

And before Rick could respond Power said "Jusssst think about it." Then he stepped behind Fire,grabbed the guy around the waist,Fire looked about as surprised as Rick did for a split second,before he most likely realised what Power was about to do. Before Rick could react,Power took a step backwards and the two Gang members fell off of the building. Rick ran to the edge of the rooftop and arrived just in time to see Power and Fire plummeting headfirst towards the ground. They were about halfway down the building when suddenly,a huge pair of leathery wings seemed to burst out of Power's back. He flapped them a few times to get used to carrying extra weight,then flew off into the night.

When he got over his shock Rick uttered a single word.

"Damn,"

 **A.N. SOS Help,I'm crazy!**

 **It's 2 chapters in less than 12 hours! I need help!**

 **Also,now you know DG,now you know.**

 **It just kinda flowed out of my brain,I couldn't stop it or work on it. This chapter wanted out!**

 **Oh and I'm sorry there's no description on Ann and Bob,they were made up on the spot. But I've decided this. Ann is about 30 and has met Liam... In fact,she was the one who arrested him and is the reason he met Rick in the first place,she doesn't know much else about Rick. Bob on the other hand,is about 24ish,a year younger than Rick,kinda inexperienced on the field,hadn't done anything like that before. He's best friends with Rick but hasn't met Liam yet. But Bob is doing his dream job, that's why he's so enthusiastic about it.**


	14. Tomorrow's History

**A.N.**

 **DemonGuest: Thank You,I try my best. I think Liam wasn't feeling guilty at that moment in time,he was just trying to stop his father/brother figure from becoming a murderer and trying to explain that they're not criminals,all whilst trying to make sure that Rick doesn't realise it's him.**

 **MNM: you don't need to apologise,judging from the spelling of colour we're in different time zones AND you had trouble with you're phone. I'm glad the colour scheme was ok. Also,do you understand what's going on in the story?/are you up to speed with the story yet?**

 **Steampunk Wilson:they used the scatter technique and all of them escaped the cops well before Power and Fire did,because the rest scattered across the ground level of the city,some probably went via fire escapes but Power and Fire had to charge up many flights of stairs before they could escape the building,so they lost the head start.** **The ssssssnake like ssssssoundssssss wassssssss DemonGuesssssst'ssssss idea!** **And yeah,Rick is kinda Liam's father,but he isn't Lloyd's father. I'm assuming you mean Paul,voice of Flintlocke,Neuro,Jacob,** **Ghoultar and Wu,rather than his brothers Michael,voice of Pythor, or Brian,voice of Ronin and Soul Archer.**

 **Big thank you to** **Melodie in My Heart who helped me find the quote for this chapter.**

"I'm in need of a savior, but I'm not asking for favors

My whole life, I've felt like a burden"-SILENCE,Marshmello feat. Khalid

The Inconscient Apartment,New Ninjago City,This morning

Rick got home at 7am and he slammed the front door in anger. Not many of his coworkers had believed him when he told them Power had wings,freaking WINGS,and he'd grabbed Fire and flown off,Bob and Ann were on the fence with their opinion on Bob's words, "I believe that you saw him have wings,I just doubt they were real."

Rick dragged his hand through his hair,desperately hoping Liam wasn't around to see him like this. Rick had been leaning against the back of the door,when there was a knock at the door.

He opened it and was unsurprised to see Ms. Fearson,their kindly neighbor whose age was something commonly debated by Rick and both of his brother figures,of course neither Robin nor Liam knew of the others exsistance. "Hello,Ms. Fearson, how are you?" Rick asked in the nicest tone he could manage given his emotional status.

"I'm fine,Rick. What was the loud bang for?" The older woman asked.

"Oh,sorry about that,bad night at work. I didn't disturb you,did I?"

Ms. Fearson let out a small chuckle,"You'd had a bad night at work,so you took your frustration out on the door? Reminds me of my late husband,and our son..." She trailed off with a sigh.

"What happened?"

"Honestly,Rick,I don't remember them that well,must be my old age, anyway,Liam left about half an hour ago,I thought you'd like to know."

Rick thanked her,then went back inside. Liam had written on his note that he'd had breakfast and had gone to spend time with his new friends at the Slither Pit,Rick smiled,satisfied that his kid was in safe hands. Then he had a snack of an apple before collapsing onto the sofa,and falling asleep.

Slither Pit,New Ninjago City ,Now(now is AFTER RASP. it took a while but I finally explained everything that happened)

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL! Are you seriously saying what I think you're saying?" Kyle had his voice slightly raised for the first part and lowered for the rest. Jim was still choking on his drink and Nicole was having a breakdown.

In response,Liam reached into the pocket of his black hoodie and pulled out a solid gold talisman in the shape of a dragon. Nicole had to sit down and Jim braced himself against the bar. Kyle looked kinda indifferent.

"Somehow I'm not surprised. Did you manage to get home without Rick finding out you'd been out?" Was Kyle's response,he was worried more about Liam than the shock of Liam being Power.

"Uh, yeah,actually Rick wasn't home when I left this morning."

Just then,Tomorrow,who'd entered the bar just moments ago,approached the bar and ordered a hot chocolate. Liam looked at his new friend and was overcome with worry,he looked shaky and had tear stains on his cheeks with bloodshot eyes. Liam put his hand on Tomorrow's shoulder,

"Hey, you O.K.?" Liam asked gently.

"Yeah,I'm fine Red" (A.N. that's going to be Tomorrow's nickname for him for a while) Tomorrow said sharply,almost defensively.

"Well clearly your not,do you wanna talk about it?" Liam replied.

Tomorrow looked at him,realised Liam wasn't going to drop it,then finally gave in. His hot chocolate arrived and the two went and sat at Tomorrow's table.

"So...what's going on?" Liam began.

"Well...Do you remember,yesterday I told you I can only remember traumatic memories?" Tomorrow began.

"Yeah. Whatever it is,Tomorrow,you can trust me. I may have only met you yesterday,but I'm your friend,you helped me now it's my turn to return the favour. I promise you I won't judge you,nor will I make fun or laugh." Liam assured the older boy.

"Well,I've been having these two memories as nightmares,occasionally for the past 6 months,but they've never been as bad as they were last night. They felt so real...I mean,they're definitely my memories,but I don't see how that can be." Tomorrow looked frightened,like a 10 year old.

"Hey,I've had a crazy memory of being trapped ,in a cage,in an active volcano. I'm sure we'll get explanations for our memories soon Tomorrow."

"Okay. Well,if that's crazy,then this is downright insane... I have a kind of phobia of the sea,and of bonfires because of this." Tomorrow took a deep breath, "I remember _dying_ on two separate occasions. One was burnt to death,the other was drowning...And I know it's not my subconscious making it up,it actually happened."

Liam was silent for a moment,processing what his friend had said.

Then he got up,walked over to his friend,who was nearly in tears,and gave him a comforting hug. (A. N. It's bro/friends comforting each other,not slash. I say this because DemonGuest is a BIG slash shipper. There's no slash shipping,the most shipping you'll get are hints of the canon ones. DG,their relationship is like ours,we hug alot but we're not a couple,you're like a sister from another parent to me)

Tomorrow was as surprised by Liam's actions as Liam himself was.

"Don't worry,I'm sure there's an explanation for it. Hey,I wanted to ask about Nindroids,would that help get your mind off of it?"

So the guys chatted about Yesterday's History content for a few hours.

 **A.N. I had to put this in somehow, Ms. Fearson/Misako managed to worm her way into the beginning. Next up... The Police station and any leads they have.**

 **Did you all like it?**


	15. Evidence and Cake

**A.N.** **I don't really feel the need to reply to any reviews because no questions were really asked.**

 **Should we be afraid? Season 9 villain Iron Baron from the first realm,leader of the Dragon Hunters,the guy in the trailer who says "Lost,are we?" Is voiced by THE SAME MAN WHO VOICES NUCKAL A** **ND KRUNCHA!**

 _"They say "Go slow" and everything just stands so still,"-The Weekend Whip,The Fold_

The Police Station,New Ninjago City,the afternoon,approximately when Liam and Tomorrow started talking last chapter 

Rick was talking to Ann about how the Gang of Masks had known that they were coming for them when Bob arrived with his arm in a Lime green cast.

"Hey Rick, any news on the lead?" Greeted Bob. The lead being a deadly sharp sword that a member of the Gang had left behind.

"Boss wants us to take it to our informant who specialises in identifying weapons,we were waiting for you." Ann supplied.

Ann,who was the most experienced of the three,had been given orders that the three of them would be the Officers who were primarily working this case,so she'd asked for permission to search the Amber Serpent and had found a curved sword with a thick blade on the table in the staff room. She'd been telling Rick about it and that there was no possible way that they could've known the Police were coming unless they had had a radio tapped into the Police radio line. Which there was no evidence of.

Ann took the lead,the evidence was bagged up in the back of an unmarked police car (A.N. because they don't want to attract attention to themselves.) She got in the driver's seat with Rick riding shotgun and Bob in the back with the sword. Bob,due to his injury,had been given the responsibility of looking after the evidence.

On the way there,Ann made small talk with Rick(Bob was singing along quietly to his music. "How's Liam?" She asked.

Rick let out a small chuckle, "He's making friends, he spends most of his time at the Slither Pit bar,talking to a history blogger, Yesterday's History. All of his friends have amnesia,so they're all trying to figure things out. Liam told me the bar felt familiar,so I let him return,well,I went with him yesterday,and I trust the people who work there to look after my kid. So,yeah."

"You're kid?" Ann asked with a small smile.

Rick let out a sigh. "Yeah,My Kid. As you know,I can't be his legal guardian at the end of this month..."

"Unless you adopt him,and he'd have to have signed paperwork with you." Ann finished.

"Which he did. And we sent it off. So,yeah,he's My Kid." Rick sighed a sad sigh,"at least,until he remembers his past,or his family come to find him. I promised him that I'll hand back legal guardianship to his parents,or whatever family is out there,when he is reunited with them." Rick sounded slightly pained by this.

"You're having second thoughts?" Ann asked

"More like,I never wanna say bye to the Kid,he's grown on me to the point where I can't stop worrying about him." Rick confessed.

"Well,just because he's with his family doesn't mean that you have to leave his life forever. You can still be friends with him. Meet his parents or whatever and make sure you can spend time with him. You're too much a part of his life for him to let you leave him the moment he's back with his family... You're part of his family now,Rick,and I don't think he'll let you go quite so easily as he let you in." Ann assured thought about it for a while.

"Thanks Ann"

"Don't mention it. Bob,we're here." Ann called over her shoulder.

Zak's Cakes for all occasions,(a cake shop,they make cakes as you request,anything from birthdays to anniversaries) New Ninjago City,Now.

"This is where the WEAPONS specialist is? A Cake shop?!" Bob demanded in disbelief.

"Yes. The owner,Zak,has an interest in weapons,it grew out of a fascination with movies. Anyway, he should be able to tell us exactly how old the sword is,what type of metal it's made from,how authentic it is and more." Ann replied.

They entered the shop...and nearly ran into a young man.

"Sorry, I've been put in charge of getting the ingredients. I was kinda rushing,sorry." The boy said. He had long black bangs (A.N. is that the right word?) That covered his left eye. He had mud brown eyes,and possibly a faded scar where his hair parted. He was also wearing uniform,he clearly was an employee.

"Kid,don't worry about it,is Zak around?" Asked Ann.

"Uh,yeah... Why? Do you need to see him?" The guy asked.

"Yes,we're with the Police,don't worry,he's not in trouble. We need his opinion on something. Can you get him?" Ann explained.

"Sure,wait here... I'm Nick,by the way." And with that,Nick ran off into the back room to get his boss.

After a few minutes,Nick returned with his boss,Zak. Much to Rick and Bob's surprise,Zak looked the same age as Nick. Zak had platinum blond and extremely light blue(I guess it's icy blue) crew cut hair, pale,but healthy looking,skin, and blue eyes that reminded Rick of the bubblegum ice lolly Liam had brought for both of them one time.

"Oh,hello Ann. What did you need help with?" Zak sounded pleasantly surprised to see her.(A.N. he most likely thought Nick was playing a prank to get out of his task)

"Hey Zak. We,that's myself,Rick and Bob," she gestured to her co workers as she introduced them,"needed your help identifying a sword that was found at the meeting point of a gang we attempted to apprehend last night. They got away,this was all that was left at the scene." She handed Zak the sword. A look of confusion flashed across his face momentarily,before he smiled and said, "come into the back and we can look at it there."

Zak told Nick that he was now on desk duty,then he led the three Officers into his office for a closer inspection of the sword.

Ann struck up a conversation with her old ally. "So... New employee?"

Zak laid the sword on the desk,turned the lamp on and began his inspection of the sword. He smiled, "Nick desperately wanted to be a part of the cake industry,his only problem is he's a terrible cook. So I employed him as my "errand boy",it's a win-win situation."

"Sorry to interrupt,but just how old are you?" Interrupted Bob.

"Both myself and Nick are 19 years old,this was,as far as I can remember, an old friends shop. I bought it off of him, it's great positioning. Coffee shop's just over the road." Zak explained.

After a few minutes of observing the came to a conclusion.

"Well this sword is stunning. It's made from the best metal out there. Obviously custom made as a replica of the sword that was supposedly used by the Green Ninja. There's just a slight issue with it... "

 **A.N. Ta Da**

 **Sorry Liam wasn't in this chapter. Nick and Zak are going to be recurring characters.**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	16. Timeline problems

**A.N. HAVE YOU SEEN BRENT MILLERS INTERVIEW WITH TOMMY?**

 **SteampunkWilson:Yup. Yeah,that was kinda the whole point. Rick is worried about his future with Liam and how he'll be a part of the boys life when he's got his memories back. He's also worried about his brother,who's out searching for Her. Robin probably got lost,in Rick's mind. Rick is more of a panicker than an optimist.**

 **DemonGuest:You are completely wrong about the sword**

 **The Titan's Shadow: Hi! Your review was pretty much the same as Steampunk Wilson's,great minds think alike?**

 **Oh and two quotes today!**

"Chen can try his best to split up our team,but he's about to find out what happens when we put ourselves back together."-Ninja Roll(Episode 38),Cole

"Trust the ideas you haven't had yet"-Tommy Andreasen

Zak's office,Zak's Cake shop,New Ninjago City,now

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Rick,unable to take the suspense any longer.

"It's been in battle. And I mean Proper battle. And from the looks of it,thos weapon was wielded by a professional fighter,possibly even a Master. And it's too soon to say,but it looks like it was last used during the past year. Whomever owned this sword is most likely the most dangerous person in all of Ninjago." Zak explained,"and not only that,but the sword was made approximately a year or so before its last use, but the damage on the sword matches that of the damage caused during a serious battle, something that hasn't happened since the age of the Ninja,over 100 years ago. The swords damage is paradoxical,it's well made and well used,but as far as swords go,it's still relatively new. But swords like this haven't been used since the time of elemental masters and ninja... Oh,one other thing, these symbols on the flat side of the blade?" He turned the sword over and pointed to the symbols, "similar ones have been recorded on a pair of dual wielding swords by a historian named Ms. Fearson. She's very well known in the historical community,and very hard to get hold of,if you do find her,she may have more luck in identifying and explaining the purpose of this sword." Zak returned the sword to Ann,and the three of them left.

"Well,now we need to find an impossible to get hold of Historian. Great." Muttered Bob," If she's well known,how comes I've never heard of her?"

"Because she's well known to historians and budding historians,we don't fall into that category. Her name is slightly familiar,but I'd suggest we start at the Museum." Said Ann.

"No." Rick said as he was getting into the car.

"I'm sorry,what?" Asked Ann.

"She won't be there... I know where she is,but it'd be better if you weren't wearing uniform. Go home,get changed and meet me outside my apartment block,I'll explain later." Rick instructed them. When they got back to the police station, Rick walked off rather quickly.

"So...where's his apartment block?" Bob asked Ann.

Ann sighed, " meet me back here in half an hour and we'll go there together."

And the two split up,both walking in the directions of their houses.

Slither Pit New Ninjago City a few moments later.

Tomorrow thanked Liam for the emotional help and headed home,(A.N. it's evening now,the pit fight is over and everyone except Liam,Kyle,Nicole and Jim have gone home,because Kyle Nicole and Jim needed to talk to Liam) Liam nervously walked over to his friends,worried they'd shout at him.

"Kid,you know that was a risky move right?" Kyle asked calmly.

"How-Why is it you? You don't deserve to be burdened with the responsibility of it...*gasp* What about Rick?" Nicole was scatterbrained.

"It could've been worse" was all Jim muttered,he'd nearly drowned because of his drink,so Liam didn't blame him.

Liam was about to explain himself when the door flew open and two guys about the same age as the majority of the four friends stormed in. (19 years old)

They looked exhausted,as if they'd run halfway across the city to get here in a hurry.

"Uh... Can I help you?" Asked Kyle.

"We...uh...we've come here because of a rumour within a group we're part of,if said rumour is ture,there's someone here we need to talk to. Because something big just happened." The black haired guy explained,whilst fiddling with something in his hand. His pale haired companion scowled at him.

"May we order some drinks please?" Said companion asked.

"Yeah,I'll just get the drinks menu." Kyle walked off to get the menu.

Liam looked at the newcomers thoughtfully, they looked familiar,but he couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen them before. Most likely? He'd known them before his amnesia.

"What're you looking at,kid?" The dark haired one asked.

Liam looked away, returned with the menus,giving one to each guy. The dark haired one put the object he'd been fiddling with on the bar and looked over the menu. Liam glanced at the object. Then did a double take. Was that what he thought it was?

Liam silently tried to get Kyle's attention,but the Red Shogun fan was too engrossed in his job. Either that or he was deliberately ignoring the 16 year old,because it would've been rude to talk to someone whilst waiting to take an customers took their time. After about five minutes of trying to get his friend's attention,Liam groaned and said in a raised voice,"Kyle!"

To which his friend snapped "What do you want Liam?"

"Look" was all Liam said,but he pointed to the object on the bar.

It was a gorilla talisman...

 **A.N. I'm tempted to leave it there**

 **Oh,who am I kidding?**

Nicole and Jim,curious to see what Kyle and Liam were talking about,walked around to Liam and were almost as shocked as they had been when Liam confronted them earlier. (A.N. the "customers" were in between Liam and Jim)

Kyle looked from the talisman to the owner of it and back again a few times,before he finally said, "you're not going to order anything,are you?"

The light haired one said,"what makes you think that?"

"Oh,you know,you've been looking through the menu for 5 minutes... Well there's that and you're friends risky move of LEAVING HIS TALISMAN ON THE BAR, it's an idiotic move on you're part...Earth." Kyle directed his second part at the darker haired individual,who smiled sheepishly.

"Well,actually it's not as idiotic as you think Kyle" Liam said.

"I'm sorry,who are you?" Asked "Earth"

"I'm Liam... Who're you?"

"I'm Nick and this is Zak, are you a part of this kid?" Nick asked

"Well...yeah... I'm Power,so I'm pretty sure I'm involved."

Nick made a sound similar to choking. Whilst Zak pointed out that he is only 16.

"Okay then. Who else is involved?" Nick asked once he got over the initial shock. In response,EVERYONE put their talismans on the bar with his. "Oh,so we're all here then? The rumours were true then."

"Why are you two here?" Asked Nicole.

"Well we ran into a bit of a problem,we came as soon as we could. The Police found a sword on the staff room table in the Amber Serpent,only problem is,we didn't leave a sword there" Zak explained.

"So how'd it get there?" Asked Kyle

"Someone could've planted it there,when we were being chased by the police." Jim theorized.

"No. Not possible. The police would've had the crime scene on lockdown." Liam shot down that theory.

"How would you know,anyways?" Nick asked curiously.

"His legal guardian is one of the Officers who chased us,I should know,I work at the Station part time." Nicole explained.

"Well,there were 3 cops who came and asked about the sword. Never met 'em before." Nick replied,"could one of them have been your guardian?" He askes Liam

"The three seemed to be lead by Ann Lex,the other two were a guy with a green plaster cast and a guy with..." Zak was cut off by Liam.

"Light Brown fluffy hair, dark green eyes and a faint scar on his chin?"

Zak nodded slowly.

Nicole sighed."That's definitely Rick,where did you send them?"

"There were markings on the sword similar to some markings on a pair of duel wielding swords,so I told them to find the historian who found those. She's quite hard to find,so ut should take them a few days to find her. Minimum." Zak explained.

"What's her name?" Asked Kyle

"Ms. Fearson." Zak said.

Liam groaned.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kyle in a big brother esque way

Liam had his arm on the bar and his face in the crook of his elbow,"she's our neighbor," Liam's muffled voice said.

The colour seemed to drain out of everyone's faces and the room temperature seemed to drop a few degrees (I'm going off of degrees Celsius not Fahrenheit).

"This is bad." Nick decided

"Why?" Jim asked, "We don't know where it came from,so why should we concern ourselves with it?"

"Because it's a professional weapon that has been used recently,if they manage to arrest us,and that's a big 'if',they've got proof that we've been involved in some kind of criminal activity because they've found a real weapon. They could arrest us with a valid reason now." Zak explained to Jim.

"Can you tell us much about the sword?" Liam asked

So Zak explained to his friends everything he'd told the Police about the weapon and any other minor details he may have forgotten to mention to them,such as the design of the sword is one of the hardest to forge,or the weight was balanced in a way that would make the weapon hard to use unless it was custom made for the weilder,and custom made swords aren't easy to get,they cost a small fortune and could easily make you bankrupt.

 **A.N. whelp,that's that.I don't have school tomorrow because I don't have any exams(IN YOUR FACE DEMONGUEST!) so any chapter I write tomorrow will most likely be much longer. What do you think will happen next?**


	17. The Weapons

**A.N. Bookkeeper2004 has asked an important question! "** Wait does Misako have her memories?" **The answer to this is, yes... And No. She remembers being married,having a son,and her husband dying. She most likely remembers being in love with the brothers. She also does remember losing her son and husband,constantly. And possibly being a terrible mother,so if she's ever reunited with her son she'll try to be a better mother. HOWEVER. She doesn't remember the names of Lloyd,Garmadon,Wu,or any of the Ninja. She doesn't remember the ninja or any of the adventures they went on.**

 **Bookkeeper2004: Thank you for being my 60th reviewer!**

 **DemonGuest: Haha! You've got school today! But to answer the question of who put the sword there,because it won't be addressed/openly stated in the story. It was the same person/thing responible for the masks.**

 **MNM: good!**

 **Steampunk Wilson:hmmmm... In a way,yeah**

 **Okay. After this chapter there will be a time jump of a month,because nothing major will occur for about a month and it'll take forever to write this story otherwise. Just a heads up.**

"I've got the pieces,so I'll try"-the Fold,we are Ninjago

Slither Pit,New Ninjago City,Now

By now everyone in the bar was in some kind of panic because the police now had a reason to arrest them. Zak,however,assured everyone that the Police couldn't track them down. Liam was slightly uneasy,this was most likely because he lived with the Officer who is the most determined to arrest the Gang that he now leads as a result of Fire's actions the previous night.

"If we don't slip up in our day to day involvement with the Police Officers on our case,we should be fine." Zak said.

"Easy for you to say..." Muttered the blond and green haired teen,"what if they arrest us? They won't be able to remove the Masks,will they?"

"Don't worry Kid. The masks don't come off unless you're alone and you take it off." Jim reassured the Gangs young leader.

Nicole looked at the time. "It's getting late,we should all go home. C'mon Kid,I'll take you home." She kissed her boyfriend and escorted Liam home.

's apartment,New Ninjago City,at about the same time.

"So,lemme get this straight Inconscient. The historian who's supposedly really difficult to find...Is your neighbor?!" Asked Bob.

"Don't act so surprised,it's just our first stroke of good luck." Rick replied. He knocked on his neighbours door,explained why the three of them were there and she invited them in.

Ms. Fearson made them tea (A.N.*cough cough Wu liked tea,lingering habits cough cough*) and they all sat down on the sofas around the coffee table. All 3 swords had been placed on the table with the markings facing upwards.

"This is quite surprising,another weapon of the same style." Ms. Fearson began,the officers all giving her 100% of their attention. "The swords quite clearly have the same style markings on them,but they're both slightly different, this marking,for example,is similar to this one. I believe that these swords were owned by fighters who worked together."

"Like brothers in arms?" Rick asked

"Yes,exactly. Another thing I should point out is that they're both made from the same metal and have the same level of craftsmanship in them. So,you believe that a member of this Gang of Masks left this sword behind?"

"Yes,it was left on the table in the room they were meeting in. Someone obviously forgot it when they fled." Ann said

"Hmmmm, I don't think someone would leave a weapon this good behind, even ifit was by accident." Ms. Fearson told them.

The three were contemplating this when they heard two voices outside. Rick sighed, "I've gotta go, we'll talk about this tomorrow, ok?" the others agreed, stayed to finish their tea and left.

The corridor outside the Inconscient apartment, when Rick left.

Rick unlocked his front door,he found Nicole sitting with Liam,the two were talking about Tomorrow, who'd apparently showed up at the bar crying, Liam told her it was something personal, so she stopped pestering him about it. Rick cleared his throat and Liam looked up,"Oh...You're home. So, how was work?" Liam asked.

"Tough,this gang left behind a sword that was unlikely to be forgotten about, on top of that,someone's used it within the past year. All we've achieved is we now have a reason to arrest the entire hierarchy of the gang,because they were all present before they scattered. Why're you here Nicole?"

"I escorted Liam home,streets can be dangerous this time of the evening, I'll be going now." she explained

"Wait,do you want me to escort you home? Like you said the streets can be dangerous. " Asked Rick.

"It's a kind offer Rick, but I only live a few floors down,I should be fine" Nicole smiled and left.

"So,anything else about this weapon? " Liam asked curiosly

"It had green markings on it that matched the markings on a pair of dual wielding swords Ms. Fearson found a few months back,but those markings are red." Rick sighed.

"So...who in the gang would have owned those weapons?" Liam asked

Rick was silent for a minute... Then he sat down next to Liam and gave him an impromptu hug,which the 16 year old wormed his way out of after a minute long hug. "What was that for?" the blond asked.

"I think you've just helped a grwat deal, Liam," his brother/father figure replied, "The sword we found had _green_ markings on it,Ms. Fearson's pair of blades had _red_ markings on them..."

"So?" Liam encouraged him to continue as the boy sounded extremely confused.

" _So_ the only members of the Gangs hierarchy to wear those colours are Power and Fire! If we can find more weapons like this,with markings on them,that correspond to the top members of the Gangs colour schemez we can prove that The Gang of Masks have been using weapons illegally!" Rick sounded extremely excited about this. Liam kept up the appearance of being happy, however the boy felt ill and regretted his question and his actions now more than he felt he'd ever done before.

 **A.N. my small explanation for what happens during the next month in the story**

 **Power becomes the proper leader of the gang,more and more members show up to the meetings causing more and more problems for the police. Rick officially adopts Liam Montgomery. Liam and the others (Ninja) spend more time together...But most importantly... Rick Ann and Bob _FIND THE REST OF THE WEAPONS!!!!_**

 **Bye! _**


	18. One Month Later(Spongebob voice)

**A.N. PART TWO OF BRENTS INTERVIEW WITH TOMMY IS UP!**

 **Hey,this is a slightly bad chapter in my opinion. But I'll post it anyway. There's only a handful more chapters on this story now. When I've ended this Volume of the story I'll start the one shot series,Vol. 2 will begin after season 9.**

 **DemonGuest: you spelt Spinjitzu wrong. And no comment. :'(**

 **Steampunk Wilson: you PMd me your review,but no Rick doesn't have a crush on Nicole,he's looking out for her because she's about the same age as Robin. He's very ruled by his emotions when it comes to the way he treats his friends,he's kind and can't not form strong bonds with others. So if someone were to betray him he wouldn't take it too well. *Silently glares at Liam***

 **Bookkeeper2004: They found them all!**

"This is Crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy." -Steve Harrington,Stranger Things

The New Ninjago City Police Department,One Month Later.

Rick,Ann and Bob were standing around a table with a pile of weapons on it. These weapons included the silver sword with green markings,the bronze dual wielding blades with red markings,along with the 4 other sets of weapons the three had managed to uncover in the past month: a huge,extremely heavy hammer,with black markings going down its handle,a black set of bow and arrows,the quiver also contained two titanium Shurikens. The quiver had ice like markings on the outer side. A pair of brown Nunchucks had blue markings around each top (around the chain that connects it together). The final weapon they'd found was a grey Spear with pale blue markings on the handle. The three looked at the weapons.

"So...which weapon goes to each member?" Bob asked, Rick had told Ann his theory about there being more weapons,they'd only told Bob about there possibly being more weapons,not who they'd belong to.

"The Sword is Power's because the markings are green. The duel blades are Fire's,the marks are red..." Rick started,waiting for Bob to figure the rest out himself.

"So,that'd mean the Hammer is Earths,the Nunchucks are Lightnings,the arrow,quiver,shuriken set is Ice's and the Spear is Water's?" Bob continued.

"You got it," Ann confirmed

"Soooo...now what?" Bob asked the two of them.

"Now, we check security footage and find the location of every place that the Gang of Masks has ever met at,and we see if we can find a pattern,so we can figure out the location of their next meeting,and catch them red-handed." Rick told his friend confidently.

And so they began to record the meeting locations of the gang. It was a long process,as finding the footage was just the beginning,they also had to record how many members the gang had,and they could never be sure of the exact location of each meeting. Another problem was that they couldn't be sure of when the next meeting would be. The date of each meeting was completely random.

They worked into the night,until eventually Rick said, "Well,we do know how many members there are,so it wasn't a completely pointless exercise. There are 18 members."

"So it's quite a small gang," Ann pointed out.

"Yes,I guess they are...But they're also dangerous,the past month has seen many encounters from the Police with them. And every time someone was injured,and that's when the members are alone,there's no telling what they're capable of when they're together." Rick countered.

After a few seconds of silence,the walkie talkie went off. Bob spoke to the person on the other end and looked up at the other two with wide eyes. He thanked the person on the other end,then ran over to the security moniters from across the city and selected a camera near the docks. Rick and Ann had followed Bob and were looking over his shoulder. At the docks,two Masked members were running and jumping around the place,but were clearly headed for one building in particular.

"That's this times meeting place! We've got them!" Rick sounded happier than a kid in a candy shop (to use the more well known term in the fandom.) And the three of them left the room to get backup,as they were determined not to be outsmarted by the gang again.

The Docks,New Ninjago City,a few moments later.

Power looked down at every member of the Gang of Masks. There were only 9 people before him,but beside him there was the powerhouse of the gang. His second and third in command stood to either side of him,and the rest had fanned out in a similar fashion to when he'd first seen the hierarchy with the addition of Amber on one end,evening the group out. This meeting had been called to explain to the Gang what was going to happen next.

"Thank you all for coming thisss evening. I'd like to sssstart by apologissssssing for the way I sssssspeak, I'm sssssssorry if it'sssssss annoying." The gang members let out a small chuckle, "But in all sssserioussssnessssssssss, we,assss a group,are assss big assss I believe we'll ever be. For thossse of you who don't know who I am,My name issss Power,I'm sssuppossssssed to be in charge now,becausssssse Fire made a point of telling me that I'm the leader in front of a Police officer. Anyway,we as a group ssssshall begin looking into what could have possssssibly caussssed the hisssstory of Ninjago to be wiped clean sssseven monthsssss ago." Power abruptly stopped his speech.

He looked over at Fire,who shared his shocked look. They'd both heard something outside. Fire stepped forwards and gave a signal. Everyone in the room scattered around the building,some went to construction beams in the roof. Others hid behind crates and machinery. Amber,Speed and Shadow went with them,they were to lead the escape. Energy,Fire,Earth,Lightning,Ice and Water jumped over the railing of the raised platform they were on,and stood back to back in the middle of the room,prepared to fight.

All was silent for about a dozen heartbeats.

Then the windows shattered.

The Police had found them...

 **A.N. I'm at a family wedding tomorrow and it's father's day the day after so if I don't update,that's why.**


	19. Red-handed well almost

**A.N.** **fun fact about myself...my all time fave food is *FLDSMDFR voice* CHEESEBURGER. And I like cloudy with a chance of meatballs**

 **Fun fact about ninjago... Edna Walker(Jays mum),Maya(Kai and Nyas mum),Selma(Skales' wife) amd the original Lloyd Garmadon are all voiced by the same WOMAN!**

 **Steampunk Wilson: yeah,he had,hadn't he?**

 **DemonGuest:you'll see**

 **Bookkeeper2004:uh. I don't know what to say to that**

"Choking on your alibis"-Mr. Brightside,The Killers. (This works for this chapter and the next)

The Warehouse,The Docks,New Ninjago City,Now

Rick and the others smashed the windows in. Bob had insisted it was for "dramatic entrance" purposes.( **A.N. it has been decided... Bob will eventually befriend the Brown Ninja.** ) Rick and Ann had followed Bob through the window frame as carefully as they could,avoiding broken glass. The majority of the Hierarchy was positioned in an attack circle at the center of the room. Rick saw a raised area with a railing,he assumed that that was where the hierarchy had been before the police had entered. The thought of Power standing there,treating the gang as if they were all lower than him, made Rick angry. He spotted Power,standing next to Fire and Ice,so he marched towards him. All of the reinforcements that Rick,Ann and Bob had called moved in,following Rick's lead. When the Police were about 5 meters away from the attack circle,the hierarchy attacked.

Power had seen Officer Inconscient enter through the window. Power had also seen Officer Inconscient approaching him with the obvious intent of attacking him,so Power gave the signal to attack when the ring of officers was approximately 5 meters away from the hierarchy. The attack signal being Power's claws/talons being (A.N. I don't know what the word is...basically his retractable claws are out now. That's the signal,him getting ready to attack with his claws/talons).

It was clear from the start that the hierarchy was outnumbered.

However this didn't seem to matter because they all fought with their all. Power was locked in combat with Officer Inconscient, the two were fighting hand to hand, Inconscient punched Power in the eye,most likely giving him a black eye, and Power retaliated by clawing him on the arm,drawing blood.

Meanwhile Ann and Lightning were also fighting. Well... Ann was mostly dodging Lightnings quick a d unpredictable kicks and punches,she occasionally got a hit in,but not often.

Water was fighting Bob. She was using her boots to her advantage,she performed attacks that were clearly thought out,but seemingly random at the same time,and despite her long dress she'd managed to land a kick in a slightly more sensitive area(A.N. basically she kicked Bob in the private area). However,Water had been so caught up in her fight with Bob,she didn't notice the back up Officer coming up behind her...

It was then that Amber,who'd managed to get the rest of the Gang out of the building but felt she would be needed,charged out of her hiding place behind machinery,and tackled the Officer to the ground,she'd saved Water from an unfair loss,however,she'd been knocked out cold by the Officer after a few moments of attempting to fight him.

Fire had clearly lost his temper. He was giving any Officer who approached him bad bruising that would most likely last for a good month or so.

Earth was fighting in a slow but strong way. He waited for an Officer to approach him,then he punched them in the lower arm. Using this method he broke quite a few Officer's arms.(A.N. it is at this point that I've typed Officer so many times it no longer looks like a word) .

Ice's fighting style involved calculated attacks and the uncanny ability to predict his opponents next move.

The fighting continued for a good few minutes after Amber was knocked out. It almost looked like the Hierarchy might win. But all fighting came to a sudden end when Power screamed out in pain...

 **A.N. I'm not so evil. I'm not ending it here. If you need a break from reading now's the time. Think of this as an ad break. Oh and remember, Power is fighting Officer Rick Inconscient.**

 **On with the story!**

All conscious people in the building,both Police and Gang member stopped fighting immediately and turned to look at what had happened.

Rick himself looked horrified by what he'd done. Somehow he'd managed to get hold of one of Power's huge wings,he'd dropped the wing now, and he'd held onto it whilst Power had moved. The result being that the joint on Power's wing had been dislocated. Half of his wing hung limply as he fell to his hands and knees,trying to deal with the pain. Fire made a sound similar to a predatory growl. Then the Cops realised that they now had the upper hand,they started cuffing the Gang members. Fire continued to growl,the sound getting louder as Bob approached him to arrest him.

"It's over,you've lost,get over it." Bob told him.

"No." Fire had a raised voice. He ran over to Rick, "Please, let me relocate his wing, I know the anatomy of his wings. Please. He's like a brother to me,I can't bare to see him in pain." Fire sounded desperate, "Please, if you try to relocate his wing,you'll most likely end up damaging it further,making the already permanent damage even worse" Fire a final act of desperation Fire pleaded, "If you let me help him,I sware to you,on my life,that I will go without a fight."

So Rick let him. Fire approached his best friend who was laying on his side,crying in pain.

"Hey kid. It's me,listen I'm going to put your wing back in place, then we've got to surrender, Inconscient wouldn't let me help you otherwise." Fire spoke in a whisper and nearly cried because he'd never seen his friend like this.

Power responded with a small wine of acknowledgment. He let out a small sob. And prepared himself for his wing to be put back into place. He let out a gasp of pain when his wing was put back into place. Fire then gave his brother a small pat of encouragement on his shoulder. Then he stood up,walked over to Rick and held his hands out.

"I _never_ go against something I have sworn to." Fire told Rick,who looked a bit confused at first. But after a few moments he overcame his confusion he cuffed Fire and they got a stretcher for Power,who was still in a heap on the floor.

The Police station,New Ninjago City,a bit later.

Rick looked a the girl infront of him. She was obviously shocked that they'd been captured. She wasn't very awake either.

"So what did you say your name was?" Rick asked her. He had the patience of a saint when it came to younger people.

"As a gang member? Amber,I'm the lowest in the hierarchy. But in my day to day life I'm Alex. I work behind the counter at The Amber Serpent restaurant." The red headed girl told him. He couldn't blame the girl,Alex,for her tiredness,she'd yawned halfway through her explanation.

Rick sighed. "Thank you,Alex. Would you like a coffee?" He offered.

"No thank you,I don't drink coffee. I'll just lay down here thanks." She politely declined. As Rick exited the interrogation room,one of the many they had at the police station he looked back at the girl and sighed.

Ann approached him. She looked at him in a worried kind of way,like he was fragile. Rick was sick of that look. He hadn't meant to hurt Power as much as he had. For that reason Bob had been put in charge of interrogating Power.

"What is it Ann?" Rick asked.

"Bob managed to get the masks off of the rest of the Hierarchy,they look more like regular citizens now. But they're still recognisable as the gang personas they created. Power,for example,looks like a regular guy,with the exception of the huge wings,claws,fangs,tongue,and slightly grey skin. And their clothing hasn't changed either..." Ann explained, she then paused,as if she were telling a child that their sibling isn't around anymore (A.N. slightly morbid,I know,sorry about that. It's the only comparison that works,she's speaking in a really gentle tone,as if she doesn't want to destroy his innocence. It's the only comparison that I can truly say I know what it's like... I'm not going to think about it. On with the story) "Bob isn't having any success with Power. I think you'd have more success. But Rick? Just try to stay calm and open minded. Don't lose your temper,and give me your cup."

"What?" Rick was clearly confused.

"Give me your cup. You don't need your coffee and I know how much you like that cup." Ann took the mug off of him. She then led Rick to the interrogation room where Bob was trying to get information out of Power and obviously failing miserably. Ann set Ricks mug down on the table and opened the door for him. Rick walked in and Ann followed him in. She gestured to Power,who had his back to them. His wing was clearly at an unnatural angle,Rick felt a pang of guilt. He walked around to face Power from the front.

Ann was right to take his mug from him. Rick had never been more shocked in his life.

He looked at the young boy before him. He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and shock. He didn't want to believe that the 16 year old in front of him was actually Power. But the wings kinda gave it away. And as the boy looked up at the man infront of him the boy looked extremely guilty. Rick wished that the boy hadn't looked at him. The boy had only confirmed Ricks new biggest fear.

The boy who was Power had crimson red eyes that shined with tears and conveyed to many emotions to name.

Rick was furious and upset and confused.

Why hadn't he noticed it sooner?

The "man" he'd been tracking for over a month now, was his own adopted kid.

The biggest shock Rick ever received was realising that Power was Liam Montgomery. And that he'd injured his kid. He wouldn't be able to live with himself anymore. And Liam wouldn't want to live with him anymore. And authorities would most likely take Liam away from him anyways, he'd injured his kid,and hadn't tried to stop himself.


	20. Bob,meet Liam

**A.N. there are only a few more chapters to go**

 **I really should have said at the beginning of the previous chapter,things are going to be getting more gory/graphic from here on out.**

 **Steampunk Wilson: Thanks! He will...eventually.**

 **DemonGuest: Because of you're beach trip you've forfeited your place as first reviewer on the last chapter.**

 **Bookkeeper2004: are you ok? You didn't review on the last chapter. Should I be worried?**

"This is not the end of me,this is the beginning."-I believe, christina perri

The Police station,New Ninjago City,Now

Liam had never been so self conscious before. Ok,so he'd been pretty self conscious when he'd showed the Hierarchy his wings,but this was different. _Rick_ was staring at him,he still looked like Power,but he also looked like Liam. And Rick had been searching for Power for the past month. Liam was aware of the pain in his right wing,from where _Rick_ had dislocated it. He was very aware of his fangs,he ran his tongue along his teeth,all of them were still pointed,and his tongue was still forked,however it was slightly wider than it had been. He could feel his fangs touching his chin and lips. He could feel the black eye Rick had given Power. He could feel his claws or talons or whatever you wanted to call them,pressing against the palms of his hands where he'd nervously clenched his fists,knowing he'd most likely drawn blood. He could feel his hair,which was as a crazy transition from overgrown golden bowl cut with grassy highlights to just below the ears,blond and green dip dyed hair. He was well aware of the fact that his eyes were a bright crimson,as they are most of the time nowadays,they're very rarely chocolate brown anymore. He still had Power's biker get up on.

And on top of all of that,this Bob guy had managed to get the masks off of the Hierarchy,something that was supposed to be impossible. And they'd taken the talismans away. Liam and most likely everyone else had tried to explain that it's dangerous for them,not having their talismans with them... No one listened. Then Ann,who Liam remembered from the first time he was arrested,had come into the interrogation room,and of course she'd recognised Liam and gone off to get Rick. When Rick had entered the room,it took everything Liam had to stop himself from crying in fear this time,not pain or shock. Then when Rick was standing infront of him it took Liam sooooo much courage to just look up. When he did meet Rick's eyes he realised that this was just as difficult for Rick as it was for him.

Bob,who obviously had no idea why this was such a tense moment asked, "Hey, Rick, are you okay? You look shaken up."

Ann sighed, "Do you want me to explain who he is,or do you?" She asked Rick.

Rick was silent for quite a while, Bob became even more confused as Rick hadn't looked away from Power since he entered the room. The silence was broken by Power,of all people.

"Rick... Th-they asssked y-y-you a quesstion." He stammered,pointing to the other two Cops in the room with one of his talons. Rick slowly turned to face his friends,his expression unreadable. Ann repeated herself,and Rick said that he'd explain,Power seemed to find this funny,because he sniggered a little,and just like that he was the center of attention once again.

"What's so funny?" Rick demanded,sounding more than a little bit annoyed.

"I-it's just... How're you going to explain who I am, i-if y-you don't know why I'm part of the gang?" Power struggled to ask,before collapsing into a fit of hysterical giggles. Bob looked kinda frightened by the boys giggling,most likely figuring the guy was certifiably insane. But Ann and Rick sighed and exchanged a look.

"Well,it's the best case scenario reaction from him,what about you?" Ann asked Rick with a small smirk. Rick returned said smirk and turned to talk to Power.

"Alright kid,I'll bite. Why'd you join The Gang of Masks?" Rick asked

"I had no choice,the mask appeared on the desk in my room. I was mesmerized by it,and... I guess I was almost in a trance,I put it on and my apperance changed. There was glowing green cursive writing in the mirror telling me I shall be known to the others as Power,then a glow led me to the meeting place. Before long I was appointed leader, meanwhile,you three were discovering these so called Weapons of the Hierarchy,which,by the way,we'd never even seen before you found them..." Power told his story,only to be interrupted by Bob.

"Wait. How do you know we've found those?" He demanded.

Power looked at him as if to say 'really'.

Rick sighed and turned to face Bob.

"Bob..." Rick began slowly, "In his day to day life,Power is known as Liam Montgomery... ... I adopted him recently,he's been living with me for the past 6 months." Bob looked kinda shocked by this sudden revelation. But before he could ask any questions,Liam interrupted.

"Yeah,and I,like most of the Hierarchy became amnesiacs a month before that... Oh,and like we said before,we need those talismans back,or else bad things will happen... I'm not entirely sure what kinda bad things,we weren't told..." Liam trailed off.

"Wait... Liam,the OTHER members of the hierarchy are amnesiacs too?" Rick asked.

"Yes! That's what I just said! But we NEED those talismans back,Rick." Liam sounded peeed off.

Then,with seemingly no provocation or warning,Liam began coughing. The three cops looked at each other in shock. This wasn't a small coughing fit. It was more like a cat coughing up a hair ball or a person coughing up their guts.

Liam's coughing fit seemingly ended.

"need...talisman...bad...happen..." Liam could barely speak. He was laying on the desk,his arms sprawled out underneath him,his wings forming a protective shield around his upper body. Rick glared at Bob,the one responsible for taking the talismans away from the Hierarchy. Bob was nearly at the door,going to get the talismans,Rick and Ann were attempting to get Liam into a sitting position,Ann was holding his wings whilst Rick was pulling his kid into a sitting position,when Liam's second coughing fit began.

This time he coughed up blood...

 **A.N. it's happening to all of the Hierarchy except Amber/Alex. She's still got her mask on.**


	21. Talismans and Nouns

**A.N.**

 **DemonGuest pointed out that only the gang members should be able to take the masks off. That's how it was. Think of it like this: the masks/talismans only appear to them when they become more like themselves again, the talismans/masks are the link to their pasts,without the talismans they come closer to death\not existing. The masks were able to be removed because it is deemed as important by the thing that gave them the masks in the first place... You'll understand later.**

 **This chapter isn't as long as the more recent ones because there isn't anything really action packed in it.**

 **And I can't believe you guys seem to think Imma kill off my favorite character!**

"I want to hide the truth,I want to shelter you"-Demons,Imagine Dragons

The interrogation room

There was a moment when everything seemed to freeze. The sight of the boy coughing up blood was horrific,however,despite this,Ann noticed that his blood looked exactly the same as the blood they found outside the Amber Serpent.

Rick yelled at Bob,telling him to go and get all of the talismans and return them to their respective owners,and to hurry up with it,because if his kid died it would be Bobs fault. Bob,who'd never seen his friend like this before and found it to be extremely frightening,ran out of the room,yelled about what was happening and managed to get some help. They took the talismans to the interrogation rooms the Hierarchy were in.

Whilst this was happening,Rick was trying to get his son/brother to calm his breathing down to stop the coughing. Liam eventually passed out. A few moments later,Bob came charging into the room.

Bob noticed that Rick's shirt, arms and hands were covered in Liam's blood,and that the other man was sitting on the floor with his dying son's head on his lap(A.N. Bob sees them as father and son,and this is from Bob POV). Liam was unconscious,but his breathing was steady. Liam's fangs were covered in blood. Had he been Power,he would have looked extremely frightening,a creature that could murder you easily. But the boy was sleeping and he looked innocent and ill. Ann approached Bob,asking if he had the talisman,he handed it over,but never took his eyes off of his best friend. Bob was now realising that Rick was an extremely emotional person,who finds loss hard to cope with. This made Bob wonder what kind of things Rick had experienced in the past,how those experiences had shaped him into the overprotective man he is today.

Ann took the Talisman to Rick,who looked up only when he was taking the talisman,he opened his kids hand and put the talisman into the boys bloody palm,and closed Liam's fingers around it.A few moments after that,Liam's figure glowed a faint green. When the glow subsided,Bob looked at the boy Rick was clinging onto. He looked like an almost regular 16 year old,he had dip dyed blond hair,he had a black and white hoodie,the hood up,covering most of his hair,he had jeans and black boots on,the only thing that prevented him from looking normal was the blood around his mouth and a bit down his front.

Rick tried to wake Liam up...

Liam's mind whilst he's unconscious

Liam was floating around in his jumble of memories as per usual. (A.N. when he's asleep,most of the dreams he's remembered have been him like this. Picture it how you want,but basically there's loads of memories as pictures or balls of energy{cos that's his elemental power} floating around,some are more clear{like being trapped in a cage} and others are too blurry to be recognized,every amnesiac has something similar).

He let himself float around aimlessly for a while.

Then three tiny balls of energy floated over to him, he automatically knew that they contained Nouns.

Important naming words from his past.

He also knew that they had something to do with him. The first one contained a name he felt was familiar,but didn't know.

The second contained a name he was well aware of,he didn't need to know it again.

The third was too blurry,too fuzzy,too out of reach for his mind to comprehend.

So he made his decision.

He took the first one.

He'd known beforehand that taking it would allow him to remember whatever it was that this orb of energy contained.

He knew the others would automatically be out of reach,most likely never seen again,or at least until he regained his memories fully.

The orb expanded and faded,but he remembered the noun,the name it had contained.

He also knew it belonged to him...

He contemplated the name for a moment,then he accepted it,it wasn't crazy,like some of the other things he'd been given,like being caged in a volcano...

It was pretty normal...

After all there's nothing out of the ordinary about a name like _Lloyd..._

 **A.N...**

 **Ohhh. I'm evil.**

 **Bye!**


	22. What'll happen now?

**A.N.**

 **DemonGuest: STOP! Seriously,don't you ever read a story properly? I tried to make it as clear as possible that Lloyd only remembers his FIRST NAME. NOT HIS LAST NAME.**

 **Steampunk Wilson:I dunno. I intended for Bob to be like Darreth,but Ann like Ronin? I wasn't going for that... Twas unintentional.**

 **skylor chan: WELCOME! ...You're not this far into the story yet are you.**

"You just need to give them a chance to see the real you."-Koko to Lloyd,The Lego Ninjago Movie

Lloyd woke up in a bed. It took him a few moments to remember the events leading up to him passing out. He remembered that no one knew his real name,because he didn't know it himself. At this point Lloyd realised he wasn't in his bed at home. It took him a few moments to realise he was in a hospital bed. He looked over when he heard the sound of gentle snoring. Rick was sleeping on a chair next to his bed. Lloyd tried to sit up,and with some difficulty eventually managed to,however he woke Rick up in the process.

Rick groaned as he woke up. He saw Liam (A.N. this is Ricks pov/no focus pov,any pov that isn't Lloyd/someone he's told he'll be referred to as Liam) sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Liam. You're up! How're you feeling?" Rick asked.

The 16 year old groaned, "Tired. And drained. Exhausted. And confused." He replied in a tired voice.

"What're you Confused about?" Rick inquired

"How long was I out for?" The teen asked.

"About a day and a bit" Liam let out a small sound of shock,and had widened eyes.

"Well," Rick continued, "You passed out from blood loss in the middle of the night,slept through yesterday,and it's about midday now."

"Oh,that clears things up... What about the others?" Liam carefully asked.

"They remained conscious for long enough to receive their talismans back,but they resumed their Gang persona apperance. They were left alone,at their own requests. They managed to get their masks off and return to normal. At least that's what we've been told. We respected their privacy and haven't visited them since we arrived at the hospital."

"We?"

"Me,you,Ann,Bob and the others," Rick listed off. Liam sighed."What? What's wrong?"

Liam hesitantly met his dad/big brothers eyes. His crimson eyes conveyed few emotions,but one that was quite clear to Rick was a mixture of worry and fear.

"What'll happen to me?" Liam asked quietly,his voice shaking.

The question surprised Rick,he realised that he'd forgotten to ask Liam about the idea that he,Ann and Bob came up with together.

"Uh,Liam. We were thinking, since none of you are _technically_ criminals,you'll be monitered by the three of us. And we were thinking,because we've all got a common goal,trying to help with your memories,"

"Not just our memories,the missing history of Ninjago," the blond interrupted.

"Ok,the history of Ninjago,and your involvement in it. We were thinking, that your "Gangs" meetings could continue as a sort of history research club,with the condition that the three lf us attend the meetings to moniter them... How does that sound? You'd still be living with me,and the other members can stay where they are too." Rick looked at his kid to see how he'd react. Liam smiled. It was a very happy smile. The biggest smile Rick had ever seen on the boy.

Lloyd let out a small giggle of excitement.

"It sounds great! I'll have to explain it to everyone,but I think it'll work..." Lloyd said,still beaming. Then he remembered his name and the smile faded.

Rick noticed this.

"Hey,Liam. What's up?" He asked gently.

"Rick,when we get home,there's some stuff I need to talk to you about. Not just about me being Power,other stuff as well..." He nearly muttered.

The tension in the room was shattered by the entrance of Bob and Ann.

"Ahhhhh the Kids up! How're you Kid? And why're your eyes red? It's creeping me out." Bob said many different kinds of sentence so I'm not going to bother even trying. All you need to know is that was Bob.

"Leave Liam alone,Bob. I'm sure is just as much a mystery to him as it is to you." Ann chided" Liam,can I ask if you know why only your mask came off when you got the talisman back. Why the others had to take them off alone?" Ann asked,ever the professional.

"Uh... Well... Um..." Liam looked at her awkwardly.

"It's fine if you don't know." Ann assured him.

"It's not that,I'm not used to talking to the police,it makes me feel nervous." Liam explained awkwardly.

"Oh. Stupid Lex,should've remembered that,from the last time you met the kid." She muttered to herself.

"But I do think I know why." Liam told them, "I think it's because I trust you completely. You know as much about me as there is to know(A.N. slight lie on Lloyd's part,but ya can't blame him) and I trust you all with my lives... Even you Bob." At this Bob did that little 'yes!' thing we all do involving making your hand into a fist an whisper shouting yes enthusiastically. "But the others. The others don't trust whoever gave them their talismans back. They are all very guarded about who they really are. They won't tell the Gang,or even each other. Earth and Ice knew each other before I joined. So did Fire,Water and Lightning. But they wouldn't tell anyone else in the gang. They only know each others identities because you found the weapons and Earth and Ice risked so much to find the others and I. I only know Fire's identity because I guessed. He was with Water and Lightning when I confronted him about it."

Lloyd stopped himself before he could say anything else. Then he turned to Rick and asked when they'll be able to go home.

A few hours later,Liam Montgomery was released from the hospital. The Cops left the hospital,but left a message that the other Gang members were free to go as soon as they were able to. Ann and Bob went back to work,and Rick and Liam returned to the Inconscient apartment.

The Inconscient Apartment,New Ninjago City,Now

The two of them entered the apartment and instantly went to get a change of clothes. (A.N. it's around dinner time,neither of them are going out again so they'll change into PJs). They both sat on the sofa and ate microwave meals,as neither could be bothered to cook a proper dinner.

"So." Rick began. "What was it that you wanted to talk about Liam?"

The younger male was silent for a while,before he finally said, "When I was unconscious,pretty much on the brink of death,something,I don't know _what_ , gave me a choice. There were three nouns I could have chosen to remember... Well two,the last one was too far out of my minds reach..."

Rick nodded in understanding,he'd had the amnesiac explain what it's like remembering something before.

"And...uh...well,the second one felt quite familiar,like my brain was already aware of it,so I chose to remember the first one..." The crimson eyed boy had been looking at his microwaveable spaghetti the whole time,poking at it with his fork,but now he looked up and met Rick's eyes.

He struggled to say the next thing. As if he didn't want to admit it out.

"R-Rick...I-I uh...I remembered my first name!" He said so quietly,if the TV had been on Rick doubted he would've heard the boy from his seat on the opposite sofa. Rick was so shocked he dropped his fork and it clattered onto the tray on his lap. (A.N. they have their meals on trays on their laps when eating in the dining area). Rick got up,putting his tray to one side,he went and sat next to his adopted kid.

"Well?" He asked.

"M-my name...My first name is... Lloyd."

 **A.N. this story will be complete in a few chapters. Then it's onto the one shot series!**


	23. Richard Inconscient's History

**A.N.** **I have no set number of chapters left. Just what I need to do before the epilogue(which will have a HUGE info drop in the last bit of diaglogue)**

The Inconscient Apartment,New Ninjago City,Now

Rick looked at the blond for a few moments,processing his real name.

"Lloyd,huh?" He said,trying the name out,"It suits you Kid," Rick said with slight forced enthusiasm. The two of them were being quite open now.

Lloyd looked up at Rick, "You really think so?" He asked,obviously doubting his own name.

"Yeah," Rick said with genuine enthusiasm this time,he put his arm around Lloyd and pulled him into a half hug. Rick thought for a few moments about how honest Liam or Lloyd or whatever he wanted to be called with him. Lloyd'd told him everything about himself that he remembered,and the one thing he hadn't told Rick caused him great feelings of guilt and when that secret had come out,Lloyd was obviously fearful of what Rick's reaction would be. Rick then thought of how honest Lloyd was with him,and then he thought about how dishonest he'd been with Lloyd because he'd wanted to forget the pain and the guilt he felt. Then and there Rick decided to be as honest with Lloyd as Lloyd had been with him.

"Li-Lloyd?" He corrected himself.

"Yeah," Lloyd looked up at him,

"I realise how much I know about you,and just how little you know about me." He said.

"That's not true,I know lots about you!" Lloyd protested,"You're kind,forgiving,understanding,stubborn,determined,a Cop,have two friends at work..."Lloyd trailed off as he looked at Rick.

"What I meant was,you don't know much about my past. You don't know why I'm so kind and understanding. You don't know why I find it hard to say goodbye to people. You don't know what I've lost..." Rick was crying when he said the last few sentences.

Lloyd was shocked,he'd never seen Rick crying before. Lloyd got up,ran to the bathroom and got a toilet roll,so Rick could wipe his eyes. Lloyd sat on the sofa Rick had originally been on,he sat leaning forwards,his hands clasped between his knees,he had grabbed his dinner and put Rick's next to him. Once Rick had calmed down he looked Lloyd straight in the eyes,which was kinda difficult to do without being creeped out by the boys crimson eyes,but the seriousness of the situation helped Rick with his confidence,as if he stopped now he'd lose his nerve and Lloyd would bug him about it.

"L-Lloyd (A.N. he's stammering,not movie Garmadoning), my mother was one of the most respected members of the police force,she went from newbie to the commissioner's right hand woman in a year and a half." Rick began.

"Why're you telling me this?" Lloyd interrupted.

Rick sent a tiny glare Lloyds way,but then he sighed.

"Because,if I don't open up to you now... I'll never get the nerve to again,and there's something I _need_ to tell you."

Lloyd didn't interrupt again.

"Anyway,my father was one of the best doctors at the Ninjago City Hospital. They were both famous in their own line of work. Myself and Robin looked up to them,we idolized them..." He paused for a moment,stuck in sad memories that he'd rather not drag up,especially not for a child. But there was something about Lloyd that made Rick certain that the boy had experienced worse,even if he couldn't remember it.

"Robin is my little brother. He should be about 17 now... He left to look for Her two months before we met. I tried to tell him that she's been gone for 3 years! She's most likely dead!" Rick sobbed,using more of the tissue. "But... I hope Robin's right. I hope She's still alive. It would crush him if she wasn't. She was kidnapped when they were 13 or changed drastically for me and my brother. I was about 21 when she was kidnapped,just finished Police Academy. After mum and dad died in a car crash when I was 18,I was given guardianship over my..." Rick lets out a choked sob and collapses into tears. The memory of letting his brother go and look for Her was so painful. Lloyd ran over and hugged his friend. Rick hugged him back.

Lloyd pulled out of the hug and sat down next to him.

"What was he like? Your brother?" Lloyd asked gently.

Rick smiled a little.

"He had light brown hair,that was almost always covered by one of his caps. (A.N. baseball cap. Sun cap. Snapback. I've heard them be called many things) His most prized one was given to him by our mother and father as a Christmas present(A.N. let's pretend they have X-mas in Ninjago). It was the last present they gave him. They crashed on New Year's (A.N. this Ninjago does have. Curseworld is set on New year's.) And he had sea blue eyes,and he hates it when people point out his crazy amount of freckles." Rick let out a nostalgic laugh at that. "But... I feel like,I've given up hope on him. Like by taking you in.I've already began to replace and forget about them..."

"No." Lloyd said,Rick looked over at him questioningly, "You haven't replaced them,you're coping by helping me. And you don't need to tell me any more. Tell me more when you're ready to tell me more..." He gave Rick and encouraging smile, "I think we should finish dinner. Then I need a nap,I've got to talk to the Masks tonight,so I'll need to sleep." Rick agreed,and they did just that.

 **A.N. this isn't as long as I intended,Rick's backstory was longer than expected,so I'll do Lloyd talking to the Gang of Masks tomorrow,along with replies to reviews,because I want to get this content to you ASAP. Sorry it's kinda late. But Brents interview with Tommy Andreasen part 3 is up!**


	24. Convincing the Gang of Masks

**A.N...**

 **So..uh.. I just found out that Brad and Gene (Lloyd's friends from Darkleys) are voiced by** **Kathleen Barr, if you aren't aware of who she is,she voices... Get this she voices:** **Dilara(Nadakahn's wife who possessed Nya),Bansha(The female ghost who can control people from afar,as demonstrated when she controls Misako),Machia (the female Vermilion leader), Brad Tudabone, Gene... And get this... She voices MISAKO! I feel like she's one of the more talented voice actors in the show,those characters don't sound much alike... Then again The Overlord,Karlof,Clouse and Nadakahn are all voiced by the same man.**

 **Any who,**

 **Steampunk Wilson: Just this first part. This whole storyline will go on for a while. The relationship between Lloyd and Richard is father-son/brotherly,and yes,I think Robin will be interesting... It wasn't too tragic,was it?**

DemonGuest: **Her will be introduced by the end of this story,so stop worrying your little head... Emphasis on little! XD**

 **Bookkeeper2004:Yes,Yes you can. What,nothing on Rick's backstory? I need to know what you thought of the story and character development.(sorry if that came off as rude,I wasn't intending for it to be)**

"the darkness inside you,Can make you feel so small"-True Colors,Cyndi Lauper

The Inconsient Apartment,Later

There was a knock on the door,Rick got up from his seat on the sofa,where he was waiting for Lloyd to "Finish getting ready",the boy was really just mentally preparing himself fot the meeting. Rick got up and opened the door,Ann and Bob were there.

"Hey,how's it going? Is he sure he wants to do this?" Ann asked.

"Yeah,he's sure" Rick replied,"He's in his room right now,he should be out in a minute."

"Rick,are you alright? This has been quite a shock for everyone,but it would've affected you the most,how're you holding up?" Ann asked,putting her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I'm doing fine Ann,thanks for asking." Rick replied with a smile.

"How's Liam holding up?" Bob asked.

"Actually,it's Lloyd." Lloyd said as he walked into the room,mask in hand. He was wearing his typical outfit with his hood up,the hood cast a shadow over his face due to the fact he was standing beneath a light. His blood red eyes shone out of the shadow,giving the teen an eerie,evil,almost corrupt look about him (A.N... Yes,I used a thesaurus to find corrupt. I wanted a word beginning with e meaning untrustworthy but they didn't have one).

"Kid,the eyes are creeping me out. Couldn't you wear something a bit less dark and foreboding?" Asked Bob.

"The whole "Dark and Foreboding" look is _exactly_ what I'm going for,Bob. So no. No I can't." Lloyd replied in an almost teasing tone of voice.

"Leave him alone Lloyd," Ann chided, "We're here to wish you luck and keep poor Richard here company." Ann told him with a joking tone. She'd managed to make Lloyd laugh,which seemed to make the kid relax a bit.

"I'm putting the mask on in here just incase something bad happens, I haven't worn it since the Police Station." Lloyd told the two newcomers.

He put the mask on and successfully transformed into Power without any problems whatsoever.

Ann,having never seen Power up close before, was in awe. The one thing she couldn't stop looking at were his beautiful wings.

After a few moments of tense silence,Lloyd,or rather Power,spoke up.

"Pleassse sssstop sssstaring, Ann. I'm kinda sssself consssciousss about the wingssss." He said in a shy voice. Ann instantly blushed,looked away,apologising for making the boy uncomfortable, but told him that the wings were beautiful and she was jealous of them.

They all wished Power luck and he left for the meeting.

After a few moments Bob spoke up.

"So...what do we do whilst we're waiting for him to come back?"

A disused storage warehouse,property of Borg Industries,the meeting place,New Ninjago City,Now

Power flew down to the warehouse,found his way inside and met the rest of the Higher Hierarchy there. The 6 of them had organised to meet there before anyone else arrived,so they could talk and compare notes.

"Pleasssssse tell me I wassssssn't the only one who remembered ssssomething whilsssst on the Brink of Death." Power announced his presence to the others(Fire,Lightning,Earth,Ice and Water).

"Ah,he's here... We were beginning to think we'd lost you Mate," Fire joked.

Water sighed, "D'you remember your first name too?" She asked.

"Yeah,did we all?" Power replied after giving Fire one of those "Bro hugs" two guys who're nothing more than best friends do.

"We all did, my real name is Zane." Ice said. (A.N. SOS what should his clothing be as Ice?)

"Cole, kinda ironic that I went by Nick. Nick-Cole. Like Water's false name." Earth joked.

"Jay... As in,like the species of bird,not the letter." Lightning said in a slightly agitated voice. Power guessed that Fire and Earth had most likely been joking about it,because they both had a smirk on their faces.

"Nya. I like it more than Nicole." Water said.

"Kai, sounds similar to the start of Kyle." Fire said.

Power processed his friends names. Then he realised they were all looking at him,waiting for him to tell them his.

"Oh... Sorry... I'm Lloyd." He said apologetically.

They all smiled with each other for a while. Then they decided to go into the main area for the meeting.

After about an hour everyone had turned up. The entire Hierarchy,excluding Power,were standing with the rest of the Gang. Shadow was scowling at Power in a suspicious way (A.N. he's suspicious of Power).

Power stood atop a tabletop. (A.N. XD) And spoke to everyone.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Lasssst time we met,we were ambusssshed by the Police. Mosssst of the Hierarchy and mysssself had our masssssksssss forcefully taken from usssss." This announcement sent ripples of shock through the small group. The masks weren't supposed to be like that.

"Ssssso we have come to the conclusssssion that whomever wanted usssss assssss a group,wantssssss ussssss to work with the Police to achieve our common goal of figuring what the heck isssssss going on with Ninjago'ssssss hisssstory... I have ssssspoken to the Police Officerssss who led the sssssearch for usssss. They came up with the idea that we could keep meeting up,in a more...convenient location, and we work with them to figure out what'sssss happening. They alsssso sssssaid that if you don't want to be known to the Police,then you can be a contact,or a field informant. But we all need a way to contact each other." Power announced.

"Why should we do that?!" Shadow demanded.

"Believe it or not,Power is actually giving us the best option,Shadow. Oh,another thing we found out about the masks is that if you trust the people around you,you can take the masks off without any problems,isn't that right Power?" Fire snapped back at Shadow.

"Yesssss it issssss."Power confirmed

"But why should we trust you?!" Form,a girl whos outfit was made entirely from reflective material,with a mask made from a mosaic of mirrors,asked.

Power took a deep breath.

"Becaussssse... Because I trust all of you." And with those words he took his mask off.

The entirety of the gang,excluding the higher hierarchy,was shocked,and almost everyone was a little bit fearful. Because he looked exactly like he did before he put the mask on. However,Lloyds bold move paid off. Everyone exchanged phone numbers, and most decided to be info sources. Amber,Fire,Lightning,Water,Earth and Ice were the exceptions. Everyone apart from the new core group left.

Ice turned his head suddenly,in the direction of some large piles of scrapped androids.

"Ice...what's wrong?" Amber asked. He ignored her,and walked in the direction of the closest scrap heap.

"Zane. They're just old,useless androids that Borg scrapped,this is one of his warehouses after all." Lloyd told him. Lloyd was also ignored. The whole group,out of pure curiosity followed Zane towards the scrap heap.

Lloyd was the first to spot what Zane had heard. It was difficult to see but it appeared to be an android, their eyes seemed to give off their own faint glow,like Lloyds red eyes did. The figure was clearly humanoid with metallic hair. The thing that struck Lloyd as slightly odd was the android had white "skin" as opposed to the metallic surfaces of all the androids he'd seen in pictures on Yesterday's History. As he neared the android he noticed the figure was female,she had a faint green glow to her eyes... And her skin was almost completely white,except for the purple circuitry at the sides of her head...

 **A.N. all that's left is Richard (Rick) Ann and Bob meet the gang members,Lloyd and Rick go home and have a chat(epilogue) and the half prologue for the next story. So one more chapter and the epilogue... Hopefully.**


	25. Androids with feelings?

**A.N.** **This is supposed to be the last chapter before the epilogue... don't think Imma that lucky tho... Oh and this is Pixel POV. She's had a bit of a bump,but she's not Her**

"Look alive Sunshine"-That DJ dude,the start of MCR's video for Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)

Same place as last time.

The female android stepped back further into the shadows,how she'd survived being scrapped was anyone's guess,but the group frightened her enough that she'd back up into what was essentially the corpses of her brothers and sisters. As they realised this her pursuers stopped at the instruction of the short male with red eyes in the black hoodie. That young male scared her. But he told the others something she couldn't hear,then they took off their masks. The one who'd spotted her first made her curious,he had a stunning crystalline mask shaped to look like a tiger, and his ice white outfit, causal clothing garments that were also white but had pale blue detailing on them,vanished when he removed his mask. That made the droid feel a further lack of comfort. He didn't stop looking in her direction for even a second,but for some strange reson she didn't mind.

The female with black and blue hair called out to her, " We're not going to hurt you Sweetie,you can come on out." The Girls tone of voice comforted the droid,so she approached the group of people.

"What's your name?" The other female,the one with orange hair,asked her.

"I-I... I am...I am the Primary... The Primary I-in-Interactive... E... Ex...X-ternal...I... I do not know." She mumbled.

"The Primary Interactive x-ternal,huh?." The frightening boy said. "Can we call you PIX?" He suggested.

"Y-yes. I like that." The newly christened PIX said with enthusiasm.

She caught the male who'd found her looking at her with a small fascination. When he realised she was looking at him,he turned away,embarrassed. He had a white shirt and baby blue jogging bottoms on,with shiny shoes,the whole get up looked crammed together,but he pulled it off. She studied him for more than a few moments before asking his name.

"Z-Zane," he replied,"My name is Zane."

"Zane." Pix repeated. Then she realised why the name was so familiar,it was one of her only remaining "memories" in her memory drive. Something she'd said. Something about him being like her...

She approached him cautiously. Then she circled him and spotted the thing she was looking for. To a regular person it was invisible,but to an android it was clear. A cloaking drive,built into the surface of his body. She approached him and pressed down on it firmly enough to deactivate it,revealing Zane to me made of titanium.(A.N. it's on the back of his neck,where a pressure point is on regular people) There was a collective gasp from all present... Well,almost everyone present,Lloyd had collapsed in shock. Zane looked at himself in a mix of horror and fascination.

"Well,this sucks" Kai said.

"Really Kai? Zane's a robot and all you can say is "this sucks"?" Nya demanded

"No,not that. Lloyd has collapsed. Rick's expecting him at home right about now,and he's unconscious on the floor..."

The Inconscient Apartment,about an hour later.

"I'm worried about him. He should've been back an hour ago." Rick told Ann. Bob had fallen asleep hours ago. The three had decided to binge an entire movie saga whilst waiting,and Bob had been asleep since the second film.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ann told the worried father figure (A.N. he's in worrying parent mode,not overprotective big bro mode). Rick was about to protest when there was a sharp knock at the door. He had to get up an answer it. He walked to the door,but he didn't open it. Lloyd had promised to return via his bedroom window,and it was too late for anyone else to be knocking.

"Who is it?" Rick asked.

The slightly muffled reply of "It's Kyle." shocked Rick.

"Kyle,of you're looking for Liam,he's out." Rick responded,praying Kyle didn't question why the teen was out so late at night.

"Yeah,I'm well aware that _Lloyd_ is out...out for the count that is. Can you please let us in? We're crowding the corridor."

Now that shocked Rick into complying. He opened the door to see a group of people,including Nick,who was carrying a sleeping Lloyd bridal style,and his boss Zak,who looked like he was in the middle of an existential crisis.

Rick contemplated it for a few moments,but he realised that this was just as sudden for them as it was for him.

"Ok," he gestured for the group to come in. He recognised most of them,except for the girl in Zak's blue hoodie that had snowflakes covering it...

 **A.N.**

 **Sorry I didn't reply to reviews. I had heatstroke. It's a miracle I finished this chapter at all.**


	26. Sanctuary

**A.N.**

 **Glad last chapter made you all happy!**

 **I'm suffering a minor headache. Not bad. It's only there if I think about it.**

 **Buuuuuttttt... Tomorrow is making an apperance in this chapter!**

 **The Titan's Shadow: was The Ice outfit Ok? Thanks. Lloyd is fine. He just fainted because of the shock of his friend being an android. Remember back in chapter one Rick listed all the theories Liam didn't believe in. And although he's more open minded,he was still a bit iffie on the Android things.**

 **DemonGuest: you recieved a text message concerning your review.**

 **Bookkeeper2004: I'm alright. This is Britain after all but I have learnt my lesson... Don't wear all black.**

 **And last,but definitely not least,** **Steampunk Wilson: I'm not gunna be writing much romance...I've never been in a romantic relationship ya see... :'l ... SOMEONE NOTICED ZANE'S HOODIE! You rock! No,he didn't know that the peeps Lloyd hangs with are the Hierarchy,he's only just found out Liam was Power,but he knew Alex is Amber.**

"Anybody else around here leading a bizarre double life? ...Put your hand down Ferb."-Phineas Flynn,Phineas and Ferb The Movie:Across the 2nd Dimension.

The Inconscient Apartment,New Ninjago City,Now

Rick walked into the living area looking more than a little bit shocked. Ann looked up at him and asked, "Well,who was it?"

"The Hierarchy..." Rick mumbled in reply.

Ann shot to her feet. "What?!" She asked, "What did they want? Why are they here? I thought Lia-Lloyd was supposed to return on his own."

"Yeah,well Blondie collapsed and we had no idea what to do." A slightly familiar voice replied. Ann looked over as Nick entered the room carrying an unconscious Lloyd.

"N-Nick? You're in the Hierarchy?" Asked an astonished Ann.

"Technically my name's Cole. But yeah,I'm Earth." Cole replied.

Following Cole into the room were some people Ann only partially recognised from the Police Station. And too her shock Zak walked in followed by a girl in his hoodie. Zak was uncharacteristically quiet,as if contemplating the meaning of life. The girl in his hoodie was staring at the floor guiltily.

The commotion had woken Bob up,who sleepily questioned what was going until he saw the Hierarchy.

"Oh,the Hierarchy's here." Then he laid back down,attempting to go back to sleep. But he shot up,wide awake when he realised exactly what he'd just said.

"Wait,why're they here?"

They all introduced themselves using their proper names,explained that the gang had agreed to their proposal and left. Then Zane had found an android,PIX,turns out she was the one in his hoodie. She'd spoken to him,and they all discovered something about Zane that was shocking. So shocking Lloyd had fainted.

"Well,what was it?" Rick asked,"I've never seen Lloyd faint before."

In response,Zane turned off the holographic projector,causing instant understanding and shocking the Cops at the same time.

After that,Rick instructed Cole to put Lloyd in hos own bed,offered Zane his bed,which Zane gratefully accepted,and everyone else crashed in the many sofa beds Rick had dotted around his apartment.(A.N. I have the headcanon that Rick has a large number of sofa beds for no apparent reason)

The Slither Pit,a few days later.

 **(A.N. so in the few days Lloyd and the gang (everyone in the Inconscient apartment) have figured out that the markings on the weapons are their respective "owners" names)**

Tomorrow entered the bar nervously. He _hated_ going to others for help. Especially if the thing he needed help with was historical,that was supposed to be his strongest field.

Yet here he was.

He approached Liam and his group of friends,and asked to speak to Liam privately. He shifted the weight of the long black rectangular box on his back (a.n. he's attached a strap to it so he can wear it over his shoulder)

"Liam,I'm really sorry,but I kinda figured out that you and your friends are the "gang of masks",the history club with the strange inscriptions decoded from the weapons. Before you say anything,I need your help." Tomorrow confessed,he took the box off of his back,and opened it,showing Liam what it contained.

"You see,this sword just appeared out of nowhere. It was on the side in my apartment when I got home the other night. I thought you might be able to help me with the inscription on the side."

Liam was shocked. But one look at the decorative sword was enough to convince him to help his friend.

"Sure. Bring it over and we'll see what we can do... Oh and by the way,my name's actually Lloyd."

After a few hours the group had managed to translate the inscription to:

(* is blank for now)

* * o * d. O *. * a n c * * a * y.

They showed Tomorrow. He took one look at the translation and turned impossibly paler.

Tomorrow's voice was almost a whisper.

"oh my FSM... It's the Sword of Sanctuary"

...


	27. Epilogue and Her

**A.N.**

 **Epilogue!**

 **Any reviews left here will be answered in the first chapter of my oneshot series**

 **Forgot to mention that the previous chapter was the last one. Oh and in the few hours it took for them to translate the inscription everyones favourite trio of cops showed up...**

 **Steampunk Wilson:*thumbs up***

 **DemonGuest:Tomorrow won't remember for a very long time. Yes it's getting interesting...it's also finishing.**

"Could it be,Could it be,that you're joking with me?"-Ruby,The Kaiser Chiefs

The Slither Pit

"So what exactly does that mean?" Asked a confused Bob. At this point in time he was pretty much voicing the thoughts of everyone at the table.

Tomorrow took a deep breath, "The Sword of Sanctuary was the only known weapon to be used by the First Spinjitzu Master... It's like,one of his trademark weapons. It was supposedly lost when he died,leading many to believe it was buried with him.(A.N. no it wasn't! But they don't know that,do they) But what I don't understand is why it appeared for me. _I'm_ not the one who's descended from the First Spinjitzu Master." He said,glancing at Lloyd,who muttered "supposedly".

"Wait... Who's descended from the First Spinjitzu Master?!" Cole demanded.(a.n. this was nearly Kai...till i remembered continuity. Kyle was there)

"Me... Supposedly." Lloyd admitted, "It's the only explanation for my red eyes. FSM was part Oni,a demon of Destruction from the first relm. For my eyes to be red,but not permanently red I'd have to be at least his Grandson. But his grandson is supposedly the Green Ninja..." He received a few confused looks from his newer friends. "My eyes used to be chocolate brown."

There were some surprised looks,but not many.

"But," Lloyd continued, "The way the Sword appeared to Tomorrow reminds me of how the mask appeared to me."

This got the attention of everyone,and they all started conversing,stringing together,unraveling and shoehorning together theories.

The theory they eventually managed to put together was as follows:

Something happened. Something big. It wiped the entirety of Ninjago's history. Leaving only figments and artifacts.

Someone or something,the popular opinion was the FSM himself, had chose this particular group,along with their informants,to help Ninjago's history to be restored,so he gave them masks,laid out the trail of weapons and gave the best history blogger his sword.

The masks were the clearest thing.

They were given to a person (a.n. they don't really remember elemental masters whilst on the island of Ninjago) when they believed that they could do/be something more than they already were. For example Lloyd took a leap of faith and believed in the possibility he could be descended from(or actually the green ninja) the most powerful being in all of history.

Nya believed she could get a job,despite the fact that she'd had many failed job applications,and finding her lost brother (A.N. Lloyd remebers being caged. Morro remembers his deaths. Nya remembers Jay/James is her boyfriend and that she has a brother...she just doesn't remember his name or what he looks like)

Jay believed in the possibility of a future with Nya.

The others...well it's most likely something just as big(A. . can you give me suggestions for the others).

Tomorrow. He was the only one not buying this theory. Lloyd insisted that this was how they'd been given their masks.

Eventually they gave up on convincing him. They'd try again another day. They all went home because it was late.

The Inconscient Apartment.

After dinner,Lloyd and Rick were sitting opposite each other on the sofas. Pix was now living with Zane above his cake shop,and everyone else was at their respective places.

After a comfortable silence,Rick spoke up.

"Hey,Lloyd."

"Yeah" Lloyd replied.

"D'you remember when I was telling you about my past."

"Can't exactly forget it, _Richard_." Lloyd smirked

"You remember I mentioned a girl my brother,Robin,went off to find."

Lloyd was serious now,no more smirking,no more joking. He understood what was going on. It was no joking matter. "Yeah,she'd been kidnapped 3 years ago,assumed dead. Right?"

"Yeah," Rick said bitterly. "Well,I think I'm ready to tell you about her now..."

 **A.N. this is the official end of the story. But,as promised,there will be half the prologue to the next story below. Just wanted to say that one of the reasons it's ending here is found at the very start of part 4 of Brent Miller's interview with Tommy Andreasen.**

 **The story below is entirely from Her point of view. And DemonGuest,she's being introduced now.**

An unknown location right now(half a month before Rick meets Lloyd,half a month after the mass memory loss)

She ran through the forest,she'd been running for what felt like hours. She risked a glance over her shoulder, apparently she'd managed to lose Her pursuers. They'd kept her prisoner for too long. Possibly even years. She had no idea of the progress of time. She ran for how long? She didn't know. She was in almost constant pain due to Her injuries they'd inflicted upon her. Eventually she came across a cave. It was well hidden she'd nearly missed it,but she went in to hide from those chasing Her,and to rest. She eventually passed out from exhaustion,she'd escaped the facility they'd kept her locked in for possibly years. Her last thought before drifting into unconsciousness was about Her twin...

A Cave. The Dark Island,The Relm of Ninjago

She woke up on an unfamiliar squishy surface and the first thing she noticed was that for the first time in forever(A. Disney music) she felt absolutely no pain in her body whatsoever.

The second thing she noticed was the boy leaning over her. He had blond hair and glowing green eyes. Well,he appeared to be a boy for the few moments after she woke up. Then,with no warning,his form flickered to a swirling mass of green glowing substance,exactly like his eyes.

This made Her back up in fear. The boy noticed her fear.

"Miss,please calm down I'm not going to harm you."

The boy appeared to be about 14,he had an oversized black hoodie,with a white skeleton ribcage painted onto it. Where his heart would've been,had he been human,was a number 5,the same glowing green as his eyes.

"W-what are you?" For Her speaking wasn't easy,she hadn't been around anyone who'd talk to her for almost her entire life in confinement.

"I'm what's known as an Elemental." The Elemental explained.

"Like Elemental Masters? My twin used to read about those people alot." She asked

The boy thought about it for a few moments.

"Yes...and no. I'm just the Element. I'm able to take a physical, but unstable,human figure because I'm made up of my Master's memories and elemental power. I'm unstable because my Master is remembering who he is. The masters don't have their memories,you see. We're all very unstable... Except for Wind... His master is refusing to remember..." The Elemental trailed off.

She ran a hand through her knee length brown hair trying to process this. But all she could think about was how it hadn't been cut since the day she was taken... How long ago was it?

"How old do you think I am?" She asked him suddenly.

"Hm?" The Elemental looked up.

"They kidnapped me,I don't know how long ago. How old am I?" She repeated and explained

"About 17? I'm not very good with human ages. My Master's age is kinda messed up,so I can't really be sure." Her new friend replied, "My Master's Chronology dictates he's 14. But his usual Biology,with me,is 19. Without me he's most likely stuck at around 16."The Elemental was rambling,she wasn't really listening.

She let out a groan. THREE YEARS! They'd held her captive for 3 years?

After a comfortable silence the Elemental spoke up.

"Hey, by the way,I'm Energy" Energy introduced himself,holding out a hand.

She was confused by his sudden introduction,but grateful nonetheless,because now she had something to refer to him as.

She supposed she'd better return the favour.

"It's nice to meet you Energy." She said,shaking his hand. "I'm Ruby. Ruby Inconscient."

 **A.N.**

 ***evil laughter***


End file.
